


Love At First Text

by AllTimePhan73



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 17,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimePhan73/pseuds/AllTimePhan73
Summary: Dan: HEY GUYSDan: I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE A CHAT WITH ALL MY BUDDIESMark: So those friends you talked aboutMark: They were real??Dan: -.-Mark: :DPhil: Dan I thought I was your best friend ;-;Dan: You areDan: NOW BOND PEOPLE





	1. Chapter 1

_Danisameme added AmazingPhil to the chat!_

_Danisameme added Markimoo to the chat!_

_Danisameme added Jackaboii to the chat!_

Dan: HEY GUYS

Dan: I THOUGHT I WOULD MAKE A CHAT WITH ALL MY BUDDIES

Mark: So those friends you talked about

Mark: They were real??

Dan: -.-

Mark: :D

Phil: Dan I thought I was your best friend ;-;

Dan: You are

Dan: NOW BOND PEOPLE

Jack: Do me a favour

Jack: Fuck off

Dan: But... fwiends...

Jack: IT'S 2 IN THE MORNING

Dan: Okay fine you all sleep like the weak people you are

Dan: yOu MeRe MoRtAlS

Jack: I need my beauty sleep

Dan: bUt YoU'rE aLrEaDy So BeAuTiFuL

Jack: Ever wondered how I came to be this perfect?

Dan: Huh makes sense

Dan: GOODNIGHT FWIEND


	2. Chapter 2

Dan: PHIL MADE ME PANCAKES WHAT A BEAN

Phil: Well I wanted some and I felt guilty not making you any so

Jack: I'm so alone

Dan: Oh yeah

Dan: YOU ALL NEED TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF

Dan: NAMES PRONOUNS ONE FUN FACT

Jack: What are you

Jack: A primary school teacher??

Dan: OH SHIT

Dan: ABORT

Dan: HE KNOWS *swan dives out of the room*

Jack: Why do you have friends

Dan: Because you suckers love me

Phil: True

Dan: :D

Dan: I'll start it off so you all get the idea

Dan: I AM DAN AND I USE THE PRONOUNS HE/HIM. FUN FACT I'M AS STRAIGHT AS A RAINBOW

Phil: I'm Phil and I use the same pronouns as Danny boy

Phil: Fun fact I live with that loser

Jack: Poor guy

Jack: I'm Seán and I also use those pronouns. Fun fact I like to be called Jack

Mark: Jack? Seán? They don't even sound similar

Jack: Leave me alone I don't have to justify my decisions

Mark: I'm Mark and I use he/him pronouns. I have a dog called Chica and she's the cutest thing in the entire world

Jack: ;-;

Mark: what

Mark: aRe YoU a CaT pErSoN

Mark: YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE CHAT FOREVER

Jack: Noooo

Jack: *pouts* I just thought I was the cutest thing in the entire world

Dan: dayuuuuuuum trouble in paradise?

Mark: we met yesterday Dan

Mark: And also Jack I don't even know what you look like how am I supposed to know you're cuter than my doge

Jack: SELFIE TIME

Jack: tis I ***selfie***

Mark: damn you are pretty cute

Mark: Chica's still cuter though soryr

Mark: *sorry

Jack: :(

Dan: REJECTED

Mark: I have to go record now so byeeee

Phil: Firstly Jack, you're adorable

Phil: Second... record?

Jack: *mumbles* at least someone agrees

Mark: Yeah record? I'm a YouTuber

Jack: OH SHIT ME TOO WHAT'S YOUR CHANNEL DUDE

Mark: Markiplier

Jack: wHAT

Mark: did I type it wrong or something?

Jack: YOU ARE FUCKING MARKIPLIER

Mark: I don't think that's possible but sure

Jack: excuse me for a moment

Jack: *screams*

Jack: *coughs* Your videos are pretty cool

Mark: Thank you ^-^

Jack: I have a YouTube channel too but I'm nowhere near as popular as you

Jack: Jacksepticeye

Mark: Maybe we could collab sometime?

Jack: *dies*

Phil: Me and Dan have channels too by the way! I'm AmazingPhil and Dan's is just Daniel Howell

Dan: Dan and I

Phil: What?

Dan: It's Dan and I

Dan: Also are we not going to talk about Jack being dead or

Phil: Grammar nerd

Dan: I'll take that as a no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if it's possible to put photos on here so some of the photos mentioned will be in the wattpad version of this book! I'm AllTimePhan73 on there too :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mark: You deserve so many more subscribers, Jack

Mark: Also your accent wow

Dan: *watching through binoculars*

Jack: Thanks but it's not that great

Jack: I don't really care about my subscriber count though? I enjoy myself and that's all that counts ^-^

Mark: True! Do you live in Ireland by the way?

Jack: England at the moment. You live in America, right?

Mark: Yeah.. so far away :(

Phil: Hey!

Dan: *hushes and drags Phil into the bush with me*

Dan: *whispers* they're having a moment

Mark: Dan are you okay

Dan: ABORT

Phil: What's going on

Dan: *coughs* heyyy

Jack: You two are idiots I swear

Dan: Aww Jack that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me

Jack: -.-

Dan: I love you too babe

Mark: 0_o

Phil: Danyul stop teasing the poor boy

Jack: Ew

Dan: *kisses cheek* baaaaaabe

Jack: *disinfects cheek*

Dan: rude

Mark: Wait

Mark: Are you guys..?

Dan: Are we what?

Dan: oH

Dan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Dan: Noooooooo

Phil: Dan's mine :3

Mark: Oh

Mark: Good to know :)

Jack: *shudders at the thought*


	4. Chapter 4

Phil: Guys

Phil: Guys

Phil: Guys

Phil: Guys

Phil: GUYS

Dan: WHAT PHIL

Phil: Hi!

Dan: I thought it would be important

Dan: Goodnight

Phil: :(

Phil: I'm lonely and I had a bad dream

Dan: Come to my room then

Jack: I can't tell if they're cute or really disgusting

Mark: A little bit of both

Jack: Yeah

Jack: Makes me feel lonely

Mark: Same haha

Jack: I have a random question and don't answer if you don't want to

Jack: What's your sexuality?

Mark: I'm questioning

Jack: Cool

Mark: You?

Jack: I think I'm pan

Mark: Awesome :)

Dan: dATE ALREADY

Jack: Dan we've known each other like a week

Dan: Phil we need a ship name for them

Phil: but Dan I'm with Jack on this one

Jack: Yeah we barely know each other

Mark: ^^

Dan: Fine then I'll make up the ship name

Dan: Septiplier

Dan: A mix between both your channel names

Jack: but Dan we don't like each other like that??

Dan: YOU WOULD BE CUTE THOUGH

Jack: Dan you're making me uncomfortable :/

Mark: :/

Phil: Dan leave them alone and maybe the ship will sail in its own time

Mark: Yeah!

Mark: Wait what

Dan: SEPTIPLIER AWAY


	5. Chapter 5

Dan: Since you said you didn't know each other well enough to fall in love and live happily ever after

Dan: lEt'S aSk QuEsTiOnS

Phil: How's that going to work

Dan: I'll ask a question, you all answer. Then you ask a question Phil. Then Mark. Then Jack.

Phil: ...okay?

Jack: It's too early for an interrogation

Mark: No I think it would be interesting!

Dan: Listen to your boyfriend Jackaboy

Jack: For the last time

Jack: WE AREN'T TOGETHER

Dan: Favourite colour? Mine's black like my soul

Phil: Blue

Jack: Red

Mark: Red's my favourite too ^-^

Phil: Favourite animal? I like liooooons

Dan: Llamas are cool

Phil: 2012 Dan? Who is she?

Dan: I CAN STILL LIKE LLAMAS PHIL

Jack: Oh look they're having a domestic

Dan: -.-

Mark: DOGS ARE GREAT

Jack: I agree

Mark: Also guys your questions are boring af like come on where's the juicy stuff at

Dan: I'm trying to keep the chat PG Mark

Mark: wElL

Mark: OTPs?

Jack: NO MARK NO

Dan: *screams* SEPTIPLIERRR

Phil: Dan actually just screamed that irl what's wrong with that guy

Jack: *sighs*

Phil: I don't really have any OTPs oops. It feels weird shipping two people.

Mark: we can't be friends anymore

Phil: *shrugs*

Jack: I don't have OTPs either

Mark: jACK

Dan: Domestic

Phil: Dan shut up. Jack, it's your question

Jack: Okay... uh... favourite bands?

Dan: Probably like... Muse or something

Phil: Who are you trying to kid Dan

Phil: I heard you blasting One Direction earlier

Dan: yOU CAUGHT ME

Phil: :P my favourite's Muse though

Jack: Cool

Mark: Does it need to be a band or can I just say a singer?

Jack: Whichever

Mark: I like Ed Sheeran

Jack: Noice. I personally lOVE Imagine Dragons. They're just... perfect


	6. Chapter 6

Jack: Suhhhhh dudes

Phil: Hello to you too

Dan: Yellow

Phil: Orange?

Jack: gREEN

Mark: Why are you saying colours

Mark: Did you guys like.. get high together or something

Mark: I want a piece of that

Mark: 4:20 bLAZE IT

Phil: PG chat

Phil: No drugs

Dan: *muffled* Jack pass the coke

Jack: *looks in all directions* *throws you teh coke*

Phil: 0_o

Dan: aNyWAys

Dan: How are y'all

Phil: You don't say y'all stop kidding yourself

Dan: y'all

Mark: I'm alright, fucking tired though

Phil: PG CHAT

Mark: Chica kept me up all night howling her little head off

Dan: Sounds like a werewolf to me

Jack: I want to see a picture of this Chica

Mark: ***sends photo of the pupper curled up asleep***

Jack: SLEEPY CUTE PUPPER

Dan: CUTE

Dan: LIKE JACK

Jack: like me

Phil: Dan you're cuter

Dan: Stop trying to make us look cute in front of the friendos

Dan: We all know we are the lEAST cute couple ever

Phil: dan...

Dan: You eat my cereal which makes you a monster. Not a cute one.

Phil: :((((

Phil: Why do you treat me like this

Jack: They're having another domestic

Mark: Let's go


	7. Chapter 7

Mark: I was thinking about dying my hair

Jack: Why would you kill your hair

Mark: what?

Jack: 'dying'

Mark: Okay *dyeing whatever

Dan: I thought I was the only grammar nerd here

Phil: Great another one

Mark: another one another one another one

Jack: Okay

Jack: What colour do you want to dye it?

Mark: I was thinking red

Dan: AwwwWwwW Jack's favourite colour

Mark: and my favourite colour???

Phil: haha

Jack: for meEEEeEe you shouldn't have

Mark: I'm not

Mark: I'm doing it because it's MY favourite colour

Dan: You let yourself believe that

Phil: I think red would look good

Jack: Yeah

Dan: JACK JUST SAID MARK LOOKS GOOD

Jack: I didn't

Jack: I literally just agreed with Phil

Dan: the ship is sailing

Jack: *jumps off boat*

Dan: oh no he's going to drown

Dan: quick mark give him mouth to mouth

Mark: Dan

Mark: No

Jack: I'd rather drown haha

Mark: Me too

Dan: :(


	8. Chapter 8

Phil: some

Jack: BODY ONCE TOLD ME

Mark: THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

Jack: I AIN'T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

Dan: I WAS LOOKING KIND OF DUMB

Mark: WITH A FINGER AND A THUMB

Jack: IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON MY FOREHEAD

Dan: WELL

Phil: I was just going to say someone gave me their number but hey that works too

Jack: THE YEARS START COMING

Dan: AND THEY- wait what

Dan: sOMEONE HIT ON YOU

Phil: yeah

Phil: it was scary

Dan: *hisses* mine

Jack: bit possessive

Phil: I was just getting myself some coffee and the barista dude said I was cute

Phil: then he handed me a napkin with some numbers on it

Dan: are Anti and Dark real

Jack: no ??

Dan: dang

Mark: Why?

Dan: asking for a friend

Dan: jk wanna kill the dude who asked for phil's number

Phil: that's murder

Dan: correct

Dan: do you want a sticker

Phil: I'm not going to call him haha

Phil: I'm happy with danny boiiiiiii :)

Dan: *squints eyes*

Dan: you are?

Phil: duh

Phil: I love you you idiot

Jack: ew

Mark: disgusting


	9. Chapter 9

Mark: Look

Mark: ***sends photo with dyed hair***

Jack: woah

Dan: *hides in bush*

Phil: nice!

Dan: *grabs Phil and pulls him into the bush*

Phil: oOF

Jack: It looks so cool

Jack: makes me want to dye my hair

Mark: you should!

Jack: I won't look as good as you though

Jack: It suits you so much?? You look so cool

Mark: *finger guns*

Jack: slightly less cool now

Jack: ...still cool though

Mark: of course

Mark: DYE YOUR HAIR THOUGH

Jack: What colour? You already stole my favourite colour from me so

Mark: WE COULD MATCH

Jack: you think that would convince dan we aren't together

Mark: true

Mark: how about green? That's kind of your channel colour isn't it

Jack: Yeah

Jack: I'll think about it

Dan: *whispers* they did it

Dan: they had a moment

Dan: the ship is beginning to leave the dock

Phil: did you get enough sleep

Dan: do I ever


	10. Chapter 10

Jack: ***sends photo with green hair***

Mark: fuck

Phil: PG

Mark: frick

Phil: better

Dan: NICE

Dan: You look like some very snazzy broccoli

Jack: ...thanks? Maybe

Mark: you look good dude

Dan: no homo?

Mark: yeah

Jack: Thank youuuuuuu

Mark: for real though

Mark: Jack can't be broccoli

Phil: why not

Mark: Because broccoli look like trees but trees are tall

Jack: -.- you're small too

Dan: sure he can

Dan: Broccoli are MINI trees

Jack: why

Mark: Mini broccoli

Mark: please change your name to that

Mark: I'll pay you

Jack: no

Mark: Pleeeeeeeeease

Dan: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease

Phil: peer pressure jack

Phil: This is what they told us about in school

Phil: Don't give in to the peer pressure

_(Jackaboii changed his name to broccoliboii)_

Mark: :)


	11. Chapter 11

Phil: did you know sloths can die of starvation on a full stomach

Dan: me

Jack: sloths are gr8

Mark: That literally doesn't make sense

Phil: Well it's true

Phil: The internet told me so

Jack: If the internet told you to jump off a cliff, would you?

Dan: hell yeah

Phil: a small one

Jack: don't trust the internet

Dan: too late

Mark: I'll be right back

Mark: well fuck me

Dan: *pushes Jack towards you*

Jack: No thank you

Mark: Apparently it's true

Dan: I am a sloth confirmed


	12. Chapter 12

Jack: I have an idea

Dan: Listening

Phil: Reading

Mark: Yeah?

Jack: TWO TRUTHS ONE LIE

Mark: Huh

Jack: I'll start

Jack: I have a degree in hotel management, I'm not 100% Irish, Mark is currently my lockscreen.

Dan: Mark's definitely his lockscreen

Mark: -.-

Jack: I started off easy

Dan: You are so 100% Irish. I mean you love leprechauns and potatoes and that shit

Mark: I am not your lockscreen

Phil: I am with Mark here

Jack: Mark and Phil are correct!

Dan: What is it then if it is not your bf

Jack: I hope that means best friend

Dan: ;)

Jack: It's just some fanart

Dan: oF YOU AND MARK

Jack: DAN NO

Dan: DAN YES

Dan: I dropped out of uni, I've met Kanye and I've met 1D

Phil: I KNOW

Mark: of course you do

Jack: Kanye

Jack: I saw that picture of you and Phil meeting One Direction

Jack: I was super jealous

Jack: Did Louis smell nice

Dan: mARK LOUIS' STEALING YOUR MAN

Mark: more of a Niall kind of guy

Dan: THE GAY VIBES ARE REAL

Phil: Harry!

Jack: Overrated

Phil: well

Phil: I used to breed hamsters, I've been on a game show before and I'm bi

Jack: hamsters? Wtf

Dan: I'm dating this weirdo

Dan: But that might not be true. Could be the lie

Phil: ;)

Jack: That has to be the lie

Mark: idk seems weird enough for Phil

Mark: I was thinking the bi thing wasn't true

Phil: Mark's correct ding dong

Jack: That hamster thing's weird dude. And what game show?

Phil: The Weakest Link

Jack: Bet you lost hard

Phil: I did

Mark: heh

Mark: people used to call me Markle Sparkles, I am terrified of mannequins and I hate Pokémon and think it's the wOrSt overrated crap on the planet

Dan: oh I can feel that Pokémon hatred through the screen

Phil: But Pokémon's great

Jack: I think I know the answer

Dan: course you do, you're the boyfriend

Jack: the Pokémon one is the lie

Phil: I agree. Pokémon is the best

Dan: I'll go with Markle Sparkles because wtf where's the originality there

Mark: I actually think Pokémon's alright

Dan: What's the story with the nickname then?

Mark: In high school someone thought it would be funny to throw glitter in my hair

Jack: You guys made me change my name to broccoliboii so I think it's only fair

Dan: MARKLESPARKLES

Phil: Peer pressure

_(Markimoo changed his name to MarkleSparkles)_


	13. Chapter 13

**~Jack and Mark's private chat~**

Jack: Marl

Mark: Yes I am the one you call Marl

Jack: Mark

Jack: I need to telk you somethign

Mark: Are you okay?

Jack: I like you

Mark: Haha very funny Jack. I like you too

Jack: No I have a crush on you

Mark: I need to go to bed

Jack: I'm sorru

Jack: Sorry

Jack: Pls don't hate me


	14. Chapter 14

**~Jack and Mark's private chat~**

Jack: Fuck Mark

Mark: Please don't do that

Jack: Last night I got so drunk with some friends and I didn't mean to text you that

Jack: Can we just... pretend it didn't happen?

Mark: Jack

Mark: Did someone take your phone as a prank or something

Jack: Yeah, something like that

Mark: Oh

Mark: Was it true?

Jack: What if it was?

Mark: I don't know

Mark: You live so far away it wouldn't work

Jack: I get it

Mark: I do think I like you

Mark: I just don't want to do the long distance stuff

Jack: That's cool

Jack: I'm sorry for bothering you

Mark: You weren't bothering me?

Jack: I don't think we should talk anymore


	15. Chapter 15

**~group chat again~**

_broccoliboii left the chat!_

Phil: ??

Mark: Guys I think I fucked up

Dan: What happened? Did you hurt Jack?

Dan: If you did I swear I'll fight you

Dan: I'm booking plane tickets to America right now and if I can't get any I'll jump in the ocean and swim

Phil: No

Mark: Septiplier almost happened

Mark: Then I messed it up because I'm scared

Phil: Tell him you're scared

Mark: But I don't think I can

Mark: I don't think I want to be in a long distance relationship either

Phil: Oh...

Phil: You would see each other though

Phil: You go to YouTube conventions right? He does too sometimes so you'd see each other then?

Phil: Plus you could always visit him

Mark: Yeah but...

Dan: ...but?

Dan: Long distance relationships can work out, you know? Phil and I were in a ldr before we moved in with each other

Dan: It was hard I admit

Phil: But it was worth it in the end, right?

Dan: Of course

Mark: Fuck it

Mark: Guys we have encountered a problem

Phil: ??

Mark: That little shit blocked me

Dan: I'll talk to him wait a second

**~Jack and Dan's private chat~**

Dan: Jack

Dan: Jack

Dan: Jack

Dan: Jack

Dan: Jack

Dan: Jack

Dan: JACK

Dan: Unblock Mark

Jack: Do you want me to block you too

Dan: Look

Dan: He likes you

Dan: Just talk to him you idiot

Jack: What's the point

Jack: He didn't want a long distance relationship so

Dan: He does

Dan: He's just scared

Jack: :/

Jack: I'll think about it

Dan: Good


	16. Chapter 16

***group chat***

Dan: Did he unblock you?

Mark: Nope

Dan: Give him some time

Dan: He will unblock you, I'm sure of it

Phil: Yeah. If he likes you then he won't let you go so easily

Dan: Why did the poor man sell yeast

Mark: How is that related to Jack

Dan: It's not

Dan: The poor man sold yeast to raise some dough

Mark: ha

Dan: What's the difference between a well dressed man on a bicycle and a poorly dressed man on a tricycle?

Dan: Attire

Dan: Get it?

Phil: A tire hahahaha good one

Mark: :)

Dan: What do you call a dog that does magic tricks?

Dan: A labracadabrador

Mark: I want one

Phil: Nooo don't replace Chica

Mark: I would never

Mark: Thanks for trying to cheer me up Dan but I'm going to go to bed


	17. Chapter 17

_Danisameme added Jacksepticeye to the chat!_

_Jacksepticeye left the chat!_

_Danisameme added Jacksepticeye to the chat!_

_Jacksepticeye left the chat!_

_Danisameme added Jacksepticeye to the chat!_

Dan: I swear Jack if you leave one more time...

_Jacksepticeye left the chat!_

Dan: Fucker

Phil: PG, remember

_Danisameme added Jacksepticeye to the chat!_

Jack: Dan please stop

Jack: I can't talk to anyone right now

Dan: Well you have to

Dan: Mark's sad talk to him and make up

Jack: Dan whether I want to fix things is up to me. Not you

Dan: I don't care

Dan: Both of you are miserable so just do what needs to be done

Dan: Stop being stubborn idiots and not talking about your feelings

Phil: The only reason Dan and I survived was because we communicated a lot

Dan: ^^

Jack: I don't want to communicate

Jack: I don't want to talk to Mark at all

Jack: I don't want to be in a relationship with him

Jack: Actually

Jack: I don't really want to talk to anybody at this moment

Mark: Jack...

Jack: Please don't talk to me right now

Jack: I unblocked you though

Jacksepticeye left the chat!

Dan: That's progress

Dan: At the pace of a snail but progress

Phil: Any kind of progress is still progress!

Mark: He changed his username

Mark: I miss broccoliboii

Dan: I know


	18. Chapter 18

Dan: Jack hasn't been online in over a week

Mark: I know

Phil: Should we be worried?

Mark: I'm worried

Dan: Has he been uploading?

Mark: Yeah

Mark: He's not as happy though

Mark: I can tell

Dan: I'm pretty worried too

Phil: I have an idea

Phil: But we need to ask him for his address

Dan: Yeah because that won't make us look like stalkers

Mark: I don't care what we look like

Mark: I want to know he's okay

Dan: Okay then

Dan: Phil, you ask

Dan: You never give off bad vibes

Phil: Okay, one moment

 

***Jack and Phil's chat***

Phil: Jack

Phil: Jack

Phil: Jack

Phil: jAck

Phil: jaCk

Phil: jacK

Phil: I won't shut up until you reply

Phil: Jack

Phil: Jackaboy

Phil: Jackaboiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Phil: Broccoliboii

Phil: J

Phil: A

Phil: C

Phil: K

Phil: I can see you're online

Phil: I have a question for you

Phil: It will take one second

Phil: I promise

Jack: Well you're persistent, aren't you?

Phil: :D

Phil: Trust me I'm not a stalker but I need to know where you live

Jack: no

Phil: Please

Phil: It's really important

Jack: How? You want to come to my house, murder me and steal all my stuff

Jack: I mean right now murder would be nice

Phil: No

Phil: It's almost your birthday and I wanted to send you something

Jack: It's September?? My birthday is ages away

Phil: Early present?

Jack: I don't trust you

Phil: We've been friends for a while now. I can't tell you but I need to know.

Jack: ...

Jack: Fine

Jack: If you murder me though

Phil: You won't be able to do anything because you'll be dead

Phil: But I won't murder you

Phil: Promise


	19. Chapter 19

Mark: I'm coming

Phil: No

Dan: tHAT'S WHAT SHE SAID

Dan: Not no

Dan: She said- never mind

Phil: You're in America

Phil: That's very far away

Mark: I do know that

Phil: Plane tickets are expensive too

Mark: I don't care

Mark: I want to talk to Jack and meet you guys for the first time

Phil: I can't stop you but...

Mark: But nothing

Mark: Booking tickets now


	20. Chapter 20

A knock sounded on the door of Dan and Phil's apartment. Phil, who was sitting with his laptop on his lap, stood up and opened it. Mark was standing there without anything but a small backpack and a smile on his face. He looked exhausted with thick bags under his eyes and a face that would have been considered pale for an American (not an English man though). Phil pulled him into a tight hug, holding the embrace for slightly longer than what was socially acceptable. "It's so good to finally see you in person!" Phil exclaimed, finally backing away from the hug.

Mark grinned widely, following Phil into the apartment and noticing Dan for the first time. "Dan!" He yelled a little too loudly, tackling him into a hug too. Dan's hug was shorter but it was just as warm and comfortable.

"Tea?" Phil questioned from the kitchen.

"Typical English people, obsessed with their tea but yeah, sure. One sugar, please."

"Coming right up!" The sound of the kettle boiling filled the apartment as Mark bashfully sat down beside Dan.

"When are we planning on leaving then?"

"I was thinking Saturday."

"Awesome. I was thinking about messaging him... is that too forward?"

"Well, no. I'm sure he'd appreciate it, even if he won't admit it. Just make sure he doesn't know you're going to meet him in person."

"I bring tea!" Phil then entered the room, holding two cups of tea. One was inside a Pokémon cup and the other was just in a plain cup. Phil handed the Pokémon cup to Mark who took it gratefully, wrapping his arms around the warm mug.


	21. Chapter 21

***Jack and Mark’s chat***

Mark: Your eyes, they’re so soft

Mark: I’ve never seen them in person

Mark: But that is not a problem

Mark: Because they remind me of the ocean

Mark: That terrifies me

Mark: But it also lures me in

Jack: What?

Mark: What

Jack: What does that mean?

Mark: Nothing


	22. Chapter 22

***still Jack and Mark’s chat***

Mark: Have you ever been compared to

Mark: A rainbow after a storm

Mark: Because you’re so beautiful

Mark: And rare

Mark: That you make me feel torn

Mark: I think that’s a good thing

_(Read by Jacksepticeye 8:45am)_


	23. Chapter 23

Mark: When I woke up this morning

Mark: And heard the birds tweeting

Mark: I smiled

Mark: Not because of the world

Mark: Or its beauty

Mark: But because you came to mind

Jack: That’s borderline creepy

Jack: ...

Jack: But thanks

Jack: I guess


	24. Chapter 24

***Jack and Mark’s chat***

Mark: Your accent is so sweet

Mark: So beautiful and cool

Mark: I love to listen to your voice

Mark: In the least creepiest way possible

Mark: It’s funny how something so loud

Mark: Could somehow manage to be calming

Jack: Did you just call me loud

Mark: Is that seriously what you focus on

Jack: I know I’m loud

Jack: That’s what makes me me

Mark: Exactly and it’s great

Mark: Don’t change

Jack: I won’t

Jack: No one should change for anybody

Mark: Exactly. I love that your messages are the same both on YouTube and off

Mark: You’re so genuine

Jack: Thanks haha


	25. Chapter 25

***Jack and Mark’s chat***

Jack: Where’s the message

Mark: the what

Jack: The message

Jack: The poetry thing you send me every day

Mark: Oh

Mark: Sorry

Mark: You can’t get one today

Jack: Why not

Mark: You just can’t

Jack: Okay

Mark: I need to go

Mark: Talk later

_(Jacksepticeye changed his name to broccoliboii)_


	26. Chapter 26

Mark raised his fist and knocked on the door, hands clammy. Dan and Phil were hidden behind their car, watching as Mark shifted his weight from one foot to another and looked extremely nervous. “It’s happening.” Dan whispered, leaning forward subconsciously as if that would make him able to hear.

“What is?” Phil immediately questioned.

“The ship is sailing!” The door opened up to reveal Jack. It looked like he had only just woken up, despite it being almost midday. His hair was messy on top of his head and he was only wearing some superhero trousers. Dan couldn’t quite make out who was on the trousers but that didn’t matter because Mark and Jack were hugging.

-

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Jack yelled, moving to close the door because he was _shirtless_. Mark was looking at his bare chest... why didn’t he put a shirt on before opening the door? Mark smiled rather bashfully, even though his heart was pounding in his chest.

“Surprise...” Mark mumbled and, as if it had finally kicked in that his friend was standing there, he hugged him tightly. Jack took a moment but he did eventually hug back and it was comfortable. Warm. Safe.

“You should.. come in,” Jack backed up so there was space for Mark to enter the house. Jack then muttered an apology and raced upstairs to grab a shirt. He pulled it over his head so quickly that he accidentally tried to shove his head into the arm hole. When he came back downstairs, he was out of breath and that made Mark smile. It seemed like Jack was just as crazy and silly as he presented himself on the internet. “Do you want tea or something? Coffee?”

“Coffee please,” Mark proceeded to explain how he liked the beverage as Jack intently listened and followed the instructions. “Thanks.” He took the hot drink from his friend and placed it on the table when he realised it was too hot to hold

There was an elephant in the room. It was standing in the centre, big as ever as it bent its head so that he could fit. Both Mark and Jack were trying not to look at it, their eyes darting everywhere but the large animal. That was hard when it took up most of the small room.

“We need to talk.” Finally, the elephant had be acknowledged. Jack bit his lip, hoping Mark wasn’t going to bring up what he thought he would. He did.

“Why aren’t you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?”

Jack shook his head, his fringe that had once been green and was now a disgusting yellow fell over his face. Mark thought he was cute despite his hair that was in serious need of being re-dyed. “I just can’t...”

“You’re talking to me now?”

“Because I have to. You’re here. I can’t just ignore you.”

“You want me to go?” Mark got up onto his feet but Jack rapidly shook his head.

“Please don’t.”

“Okay. Just tell me why you can’t talk to me.”

“Because it’s hard. I don’t want to feel things for you and the only way to repress them or make them go away is by ignoring you.”

“Oh... so what do you think about the poem things I was sending you?”

Jack blushed, bringing his hands up to his face so Mark didn’t see. He let out a gentle but shaky sigh. He was playing with his hands in his lap and biting his lip, a sign of his nerves. “They were nice.”

“What do you think they meant though?”

“Well... I just thought that you were trying to lead me on and talk to you guys again. I don’t want to be lead on, Mark.”

“Lead on?”

“Yeah... you were trying to make it seem like you liked me.”

“There is a reason for that, Jack.” Mark leant forward but, before his lips could even brush against Jack’s, Jack ducked away and reached for his coffee.

“Stop it.” He mumbled, sipping at his tea. The foam lingered on his lips.

“Stop what?”

“Leading me on!” Jack stood up, the coffee rocking in his cup with a great risk of falling out. He placed- or rather slammed- it down onto the table so roughly that some of the liquid dribbled out of it. “It’s unfair! You can’t do this to me.” Jack’s hands were being waved around everywhere, so much so that it was hard for Mark to keep up with them.

“I’m not leading you on, Jack. I-“

“Shut up... please... I can’t take this right now. I need you to leave.” Mark stood up, placing his own half-drunk coffee down onto the table in a much lighter way. He turned, ready to leave until, on impulse, he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. That time, Jack didn’t avoid it. Instead, he melted into it, finding it in himself to kiss back gently. Jack’s hand even found its way into Mark’s red hair, threading through it and messing it up.

“I’m not leading you on. I promise but it’s up to you whether you believe that.” Mark turned to leave again but Jack grabbed his arm.

“I believe you, Markle Sparkles.”

“Thank you so much, broccoli boy.” Mark pulled Jack into a hug and they just stayed in that position for a long time.


	27. Chapter 27

***group chat***

Mark: Don’t expect me home

Dan: Is Markle Sparkles getting some 0_o

Mark: nO

Mark: it’s way too soon for that

Mark: sorry to crush your dreams there Danny boy

Jack: why do you love septiplier so much

Jack: it’s creepy but I love it at the same time

Dan: you’re just cute

Dan: you wouldn’t understand shipping

Jack: okay..

Jack: Oh by the way Mark told me that you were watching outside the house

Dan: Shit Phil run

Dan: ABORT

Phil: *swan dives out of the window*

Dan: quick quick move *swan dives with you*

Jack: I’m 99% sure you’re both sitting in the living room with your laptops and not moving

Jack: you probably have food and double chins too

Dan: HE’S ONTO US

Jack: You two are dorks

Mark: I agree with Jack

Phil: :P

Dan: You love us really

Mark: We hate you

Jack: You’re both really annoying and creepy

Mark: ^^And you make us uncomfortable

Jack: Our love lives are none of your business

Mark: It’s sort of rude to try and force two friends date

Dan: o____o

Mark: Respect us

Mark: You don’t even know our sexualities

Jack: but we do love you

Mark: of course we do, you dorks

Dan: awwwww

Phil: you just called us annoying

Mark: Yeah in a loving wayyy

Phil: okay? Thank you? I think

Jack: Oh and I’m pan

Mark: I’m bi over here

Dan: it sucks that Jack isn’t bi

Dan: because if he was he could be either BroccoliBi or BiBroccoliBoii

Jack: dang it

Jack: what a missed opportunity

Phil: Jack can be whatever sexuality he identifies as

Mark: it was a joke

Phil: ha

Dan: Wait I think we talked about this before..?

Dan: Maybe not


	28. Chapter 28

Mark: Phan

Phil: One half of phan is asleep but the other half says hello!

Mark: Wake Dan up

Phil: No

Phil: That’s mean

Mark: Do it

Mark: Poke him

Mark: Or 

Mark: Whisper to him

Mark: Septiplier is real

Phil: Brb

Phil: Okay wtf

Mark: PG chat out the window

Phil: that didn’t count

Phil: But like

Phil: Dan actually woke up

Mark: Really?!

Phil: no

Mark: Oh

Jack: DAN

Jack: WAKE UP

Phil: Yeah because shouting through the phone is going to help

Jack: Just wake him up

Phil: Fine

Dan: who’s idea was that

Mark: what

Dan: Phil just pulled my covers off of me and now I’m going to freeze to death

Dan: Might as well flew me to Antarctica 

Phil: Soz

Jack: Say hi to the penguins for me

Jack: Penguins are great

Mark: I agree

Dan: Fuck you guys

Phil: PG

Mark: Yeah, Dan

Mark: PG chat

Phil: Mark gets it

Dan: Penguins > Dan

Jack: Always

Dan: thanks

Dan: Anyways what did you want

Mark: I don’t remember

Dan: Are you serious -.-

Mark: oH WAIT I REMEMBER

Mark: Come over

Dan: is that all you wanted

Phil: It’s too far to go for a day’s outing :/

Jack: But you came for the day when I met Mark

Phil: well yeah

Phil: We had to

Mark: Jaaaaaaaaaack

Mark: Couldn’t they stay over at yours?

Jack: It’s too small :(

Phil: You could always come here

Phil: We have plenty of space! :D

Dan: SLEEPOVER PARTY

Jack: only if we can talk about boys and do each other’s make up

Dan: hELL YEAH

Jack: we’ll pack right now

Mark: AAADVENTURE


	29. Chapter 29

Mark: Who knew the train ride from Brighton to London tOOK SO LONG

Mark: JACK FELL ASLEEP ON ME

Dan: Pics or it didn’t happen

Mark: ***photo of Jack with his head leant on Mark’s shoulder***

Phil: Aw

Mark: I’d think it was cute too if he wasn’t making it so I can’t mOVE ONE ARM

Phil: hA

Dan: wake him up

Dan: Like Phil woke me up this morning

Phil: You’re still complaining about that?

Dan: wELL YEAH

Mark: domestic

Dan: you should know not to wake me up

Dan: I need sleep

Phil: It was 11am

Dan: still need sleep??

Mark: *backs away slowly*

Phil: I’m sorry

Dan: You should be

Dan: How long do you think you’ll be Markimoo

Mark: I don’t know

Mark: I’d ask Jack

Phil: don’t wake him up

Dan: you get it now?

Mark: *backs away and disappears into the distance*


	30. Chapter 30

Mark: Guess what

Dan: What

Mark: Open your door boys

Mark: tHE PARTY HAS ARRIVED

Phil: we didn’t order a party

Mark: just open the door

Mark: it’s cold

Phil: Okay

Phil got up onto his feet and walked towards the front door. When he pulled it open, Mark was standing there with an arm around Jack who looked like he was half asleep. “Come in,” Phil stepped to the side as Mark helped Jack into the house. “I’ll make you some tea whilst you get comfortable.”

“Coffee please...” Jack mumbled, sitting down on the sofa beside Dan who was sitting with his laptop. Phil disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with mugs of hot drinks.

“What do you want to do then?” Dan asked as he watched Jack down his coffee at such a speed that there was a chance he was beating a world record.

“Do you have any board games or anything? I’m amazing at Monopoly.” Mark spoke up. Dan exchanged a look with Phil before they both nodded.


	31. Chapter 31

Dan: hi

Jack: We’re literally sitting opposite each other

Jack: pLAYING A BOARD GAME TOGETHER

Dan: Yeah and

Jack: sOCIALISE?!?!!

Dan: nah

Mark: me

Phil: Dan it’s your go

Dan: sick m8

Dan: tAKE THAT YOU BITCHES

Phil: take what

Phil: you landed on my property

Dan: oh I thought it was mine

Mark: Loser

Jack: Says you with one property card and no money

Mark: says you

Mark: With your

Mark: Idk m8 you’re probably winning tbh

Jack: Exactly

Phil: Jack your turn

Jack: OH YEAH

Jack: I GOT BOTH DARK BLUES NOW YOU FUCKERS

Phil: PG chat guys

Jack: FUCK

Jack: SHIT

Jack: BITCH

Phil: ...

Jack: C

Jack: U

Jack: N

Phil: NO

Jack: what

Jack: I was going to say cunning

Dan: yeah right

Phil: we should stop texting and actually talk now

Dan: how about nO

Phil: how about yES

Dan: No

Phil: Yes

Dan: No

Phil: Yes

Dan: N

Dan: O

Phil: Y

Phil: E

Phil: S

Dan: No

Phil: Yes

Mark: domestic

Jack: it’s your turn Dan

Dan: K

Phil: ...

Phil: Yes


	32. Chapter 32

Mark: I’ve got bad news

Jack: don’t tell me

Dan: What

Mark: I go home tomorrow

Jack: wtf

Jack: you can’t go

Mark: I have to Jack..

Jack: what if I like... tied you up and didn’t let you go

Dan: kinky

Phil: Not the time dan

Mark: I’m sorry

Mark: We should try and make the most out of our time together

Jack: You should have told me when you were leaving sooner

Jack: We could have gone out more and stuff instead of just staying at home all the time

Jack: We didn’t even go on a date?

Mark: I don’t care what we did

Mark: Just being with you was enough

Jack: I care

Jack: I don’t want you to leave...

Mark: I have to Jack

Jack: Tomorrow?

Mark: Yeah

Jack: I’ll miss you

Mark: I’ll miss you too

Mark: Broccoliboii


	33. Chapter 33

Jack: he’s gone

Dan: Is he on the plane now?

Jack: Yeah...

Dan: Are you at home?

Jack: No

Jack: I’m still at the airport

Jack: It’s like I think there’s a chance he could come running back

Jack: Like a movie

Jack: Slow motion with the music as we run towards each other and hug.

Jack: “I just couldn’t leave you!”

Phil: Aw... that’s sad

Phil: I know he’ll miss you too though

Dan: He’d come back if he could

Dan: But like visas and shit

Jack: I don’t know what to do with myself

Jack: I don’t want to go home on my own

Dan: I’m sorry

Jack: It isn’t your fault

Jack: I’m just lonely

Dan: Why don’t you invite a friend over or something to keep you company

Phil: Yeah

Jack: I don’t want to bother anybody

Phil: Aren’t you friends with Felix?

Jack: Yeah but he won’t want to hang out with me

Phil: Why not?

Jack: I don’t know

Jack: I’m annoying

Dan: You’re not

Dan: You’re the most loveable bean I know

Phil: rude

Dan: Phil you too

Dan: You’re joint

Phil: thanks

Jack: I’m not though

Jack: I’m really loud and stupid and useless

Dan: Just shut up

Dan: That’s not true and you know it

Phil: Loud doesn’t need to be bad

Phil: And you’re actually really intelligent??

Phil: But no one can know everything, right?

Dan: Right! You aren’t useless either

Dan: I know for a fact that your videos have helped so many people

Jack: I don’t know...

Phil: It’s true Jackaboy

Phil: Lots of people love you

Dan: So message Felix

Dan: Go see a movie or whatever the cool kids do these days for fun

Jack: Fine

Jack: Need to get home first though


	34. Chapter 34

Mark: Jack

Mark: Phan

Mark: JACK

Mark: I landed in America and everything’s okay

Mark: Only problem is

Mark: I’m alone

Mark: well not really my friend Tyler picked me up

Mark: But none of you are here which sucks

Phil: Aw

Dan: well it sucks not having you here too

Jack: I hate living alone

Jack: I never used to but I do now

Mark: How come?

Jack: lonely

Mark: oh yeah

Dan: You should move to London

Jack: nah

Mark: Fair enough

Mark: We could all Skype later?

Jack: Yeah

Jack: I mean I was planning on meeting up with Felix

Jack: But skyping you is better

Mark: No no no

Mark: Go meet Felix

Jack: No

Mark: Jack

Jack: Yes

Mark: Go meet Felix

Mark: I should get an early night anyway after all this travelling

Jack: Okay then...

Phil: We can still Skype if you want

Phil: we = me and Dan

Mark: Okay sure

Jack: oh


	35. Chapter 35

Mark: How was last night?

Jack: Huh?

Mark: Meeting up with Felix you spoon

Jack: Oh it was good

Jack: We went to go and see a movie

Dan: Noice

Mark: Yeah

Jack: He wasn’t doing well though

Jack: Apparently his girlfriend broke up with him not too long ago and he isn’t coping well

Mark: Oh

Jack: Yeah...

Dan: I hope he’s alright

Jack: Me too

Jack: He was such a state though

Jack: He almost started crying in the middle of a restaurant

Mark: You went out for dinner too?

Jack: Yeah

Jack: we wanted pizza after the movie so

Mark: Nice

Jack: Yep

Dan: I want pizza

Phil: We can order some later

Dan: Noice

Phil: :D


	36. Chapter 36

_MarkleSparkles added Crankiiboii to the chat!_

_MarkleSparkles added TylerScheid to the chat!_

Mark: talk

Mark: make friends bois

Ethan: uh hi

Tyler: he’s even awkward over text wow

Ethan: hEY

Dan: welcome to the club

Dan: *finger guns*

Phil: Dan how many times do I have to tell you that’s not cool

Dan: as if you’d know

Ethan: hA

Mark: you guys don’t even need to introduce yourself

Mark: You’re meant to be bezzles

Ethan: bezzles what

Mark: best friends you idiot

Ethan: Oh yeah

Phil: I’m Phil ^-^

Dan: I’m Dan

Phil: hi my name is

Phil: [Dan]

Dan: Fight me

Phil: Gladly

Tyler: Are they okay?

Mark: They do this all the time

Mark: Domestics

Tyler: Okay

Jack: why are there more people here

Mark: I added some friendos

Tyler: I’m Tyler

Ethan: hi

Ethan: I’mmmmmmm Tyler

Tyler: -.-

Tyler: That’s actually Ethan

Tyler: He thinks he's funny

Ethan: oOF

Mark: Now you two are having a domestic

Mark: This chat is full of domestics

Mark: Jack it’s our turn

Jack: no

Mark: why nooot??!!!11!?

Jack: because

Jack: Oh I’m Jack by the way

Tyler: We know

Tyler: Mark talks about you enough

Jack: good things I hope

Tyler: Of course

Ethan: He never shuts up about you

Jack: Aw

Mark: Yeah

Jack: I need to go but it’s nice meeting you all

Dan: y’all

Mark: Why do you need to go :(

Jack: Felix’s coming over

Mark: Of course

Jack: Yep. We’re going to binge watch loads of Spider-Man movies

Mark: Nice

Jack: Yeah :)

Jack: Byeee

Mark: bye

Dan: someone’s jealous

Mark: shut up

Mark: But yeah a little


	37. Chapter 37

Jack: hEeeEEEyyyYYYyy

Mark: hi

Jack: I’m drUnk

Mark: not again

Jack: I didn’t mean to drnk so mich

Dan: Course you didn’t

Dan: You’re Irish

Jack: I wany to b sspiderman

Phil: Don’t we all

Jack: swinging on qebs soundf like fun

Mark: Yeah swinging on qebs probably is

Jack: webs

Jack: Fleix says suhh duUdes

Dan: suh Felix

Jack: I feel sck hahaaa

Mark: Go lay down

Jack: no

Jack: SLEEP IS FOR THE WESK

Mark: yes the wesk Jack the wesk

Jack: I haet myself

Mark: why

Jack: Because lfe

Dan: Same


	38. Chapter 38

_(BroccoliBoii changed his name to IrishPotato)_

_IrishPotato added PewDiePie to the chat!_

Jack: Guys I am so sorry

Jack: Also my head hurts

Dan: It was funny

Jack: Not to me

Jack: I want to die

Dan: Same

Phil: Dan you don’t want to die

Phil: Neither do you Jack

Felix: hello to jack’s friends he loves more than me

Dan: hi

Phil: hell

Phil: *hello

Felix: I can tell you that Jack is so much funnier in person when he’s drunk

Felix: He’s reeeeally clingy

Jack: I am not

Jack: Well I don’t remember

Jack: But I am not

Mark: Clingy in what way

Felix: He insisted on falling asleep in my arms

Dan: Aw like a baby

Jack: That didn’t happen and I’m not a baby

Mark: You guys cuddled?

Felix: Pretty much

Felix: It was so funny though

Felix: He’s such an idiot when drunk

Felix: Adorable little Irish potato

Jack: I am not adorable, little or a potato

Mark: :/

Felix: Your username says otherwise

_(MarkleSparkles left the chat)_

Felix: Why’d he leave?

Felix: Was it me? Did I say something wrong

Dan: Well not intentionally I don’t think

Jack: I’ll add him back in..?

Dan: No don’t

Dan: Not yet

Dan: Felix, you do know they’re dating right?

Ethan: I just woke up oh my- IS THAT PEWDIEPIE

Dan: not now ethan

Felix: They what

Felix: Oh shit

Felix: I didn’t know that I’m so sorry Jack

Dan: And you guys kind of seem... flirty

Felix: I flirt with everyone

Dan: Yeah well Mark doesn’t know that

Dan: When he gets added back in, you two need to apologise.

Jack: What for?

Jack: It isn’t our fault he’s jealous

Dan: It is. You guys pretty much cuddled

Jack: Fine then

_IrishPotato added MarkleSparkles to the chat!_

Jack: Me and Felix didn’t realise Mark... I’m so sorry. Nothing’s going on between us. We’re just two friends messing around and there isn’t any serious flirting involved, I promise

Mark: Doesn’t matter

Mark: I just think he’s better for you

Mark: He’s in England for one

Mark: I’m not and I probably won’t be for a while

Mark: So sorry

Mark: I knew this wouldn’t work out but I thought I’d try and prove myself wrong

Jack: Wait no no no

Jack: You’re not breaking up with me, are you?

Felix: Jack’s telling the truth. We’re just friends. We weren’t even really cuddling. He just wanted to lean on my shoulder

Mark: ...

Mark: Yes Jack

Jack: No Mark

Jack: Please

Jack: Nothing’s going on between me and Felix

Jack: We’re just friends

Jack: I love you

Jack: Not him

Jack: YOU

Jack: You’re all I want

Jack: Please don’t break up with me

Jack: Please

_(MarkleSparkle left the chat)_


	39. Chapter 39

Felix: Ethan or tyler

Felix: Either of you

Felix: Wake up

Felix: Wake

Felix: Up

Felix: This is important

Dan: u alright there m8

Felix: no

Felix: I need Ethan or Tyler to reply

Felix: before I jump on a plane and hut them down

Dan: hut them down?

Dan: How does that work

Dan: Do you like find them and build a hut around them or something

Felix: shit *hunt

Dan: ah that makes more sense

Felix: Ethan

Dan: Ethan

Felix: Tyler

Dan: Tyler

Ethan: Yo it’s 4 in the morning why is my phone vibrating so much

Dan: hi

Felix: how’s mark?

Ethan: I haven’t seen him in a few days why?

Felix: Jack’s a mess

Felix: He won’t leave his house

Felix: And he only really eats when I force him to

Felix: I’m really worried

Dan: Oh

Ethan: That’s bad

Ethan: I’ll see him in the morning

Ethan: sleep now though

Felix: You promise you’ll go see him

Ethan: Yeah

Felix: Okay

Felix: I hate seeing Jack like this

Felix: By the way I am going to leave the chat now because I feel like I've messed things up...

_(PewDiePie left the chat)_


	40. Chapter 40

***Ethan and Mark’s chat***

Ethan: hey man

Ethan: How are you doing

Ethan: Is it alright if I come over?

Mark: Not really

Mark: I’ve got a lot of recording to do

Ethan: It will only be for a minute

Ethan: I need to talk to you

Mark: Why can’t you just talk to me on here?

Ethan: I don’t know

Mark: Come over then whatever

As Ethan walked into Mark’s house, he couldn’t help the tiny gasp that escaped his mouth. Mark was sitting in the living room with a blanket but he was a mess. Dirty dishes were covering the living room table and Mark looked like he hadn’t slept in a few days. His face was white and he had thick bags under his eyes. He didn’t even seem to be watching the TV, more just staring through it. “This does look like recording.” Ethan mumbled, skipping passed the useless greeting. He had come to check if Mark was okay so saying stupid ‘hello’s wasn’t at all important.

“Oh... thought I’d take a break.” Mark replied. His voice was deep and a little shaky. Ethan didn’t bother to mention that it looked like Mark hadn’t moved in a few days.

“Right... so how are you?” Ethan took a seat on the other sofa, hands in his lap.

“A bit tired but okay.”

“You sure about that? You look like a mess to me... no offence.”

“None taken. I just haven’t been sleeping well for the last few days, that’s all.”

“Oh, really? And that has nothing to do with you breaking up with Jack?”

“Don’t make me talk about it.” Mark brought a hand through his hair that also looked like it hadn’t been attended to in a while. It was messy and probably hadn’t been washed any time recently.

“You need to talk about it. Felix said that Jack’s in a similar state to you. You need to make it up with Jack, even if you don’t start going out again or whatever. Both of you are unhappy and need to sort it out.”

“Felix is so much better than me though. He’s there with him and he’s funnier and better looking and cooler and just better in general...”

“He is not. You’re amazing, Mark and Jack loves _you_. He doesn’t love Felix. He loves you. You can just tell by the way you talk to each other. It’s both sweet and disgusting at the same time.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

“You need to, give me a moment....” Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He typed something reasonably quickly before pressing something as he put the phone on loud speaker. Ringing could be heard and Mark tensed up from the other side of the room.

“Hello, Mark.” The person’s accent was Swedish. Felix.

“I don’t want to talk to you!” Mark almost yelled. Ethan stood up and moved closer to the other man so he could be heard better.

“Hi,” Said a small Irish voice. It was hardly comparable with Jack’s usual volume. “I think Felix and Ethan are right that we need to talk. Just... Just hear me out, okay?”

“You have five minutes...”

“Okay. Felix and I don’t like each other like that. Sure, he’s a little hands-on but that’s just the way he is with everybody. I love you, Mark. Not him. You’re wonderful and you make me laugh and you’re sweet and I could keep adding to this list for hours but I only have five minutes so I shouldn’t. Ever since we started talking, I knew I liked you. Call it love at first sight or- or love at first text, whatever. I smiled whenever you sent a message and my heart would beat that little bit faster. I was never a cheesy person- if anything I hated cheesy couples- but you’ve made me one. You make me weak because you’re just so special. I don’t want anybody else, I want you. You’re a bit of an idiot and can sometimes be crazy but I love that. That’s what I fell in love with about you. To me you aren’t just Markiplier, you’re an incredible man with a huge heart who loves music and video games and making people happy. Please understand that I love you and please don’t leave me.”

Mark let out a small sigh but even he couldn’t deny that he had been smiling throughout Jack’s little speech. Ethan had seen the way that Jack’s words gave Mark’s face just a little more life. Felix, on the other side of the phone and the other side of the world, had seen the tears streaming down Jack’s face because of how passionate he was about the words he was speaking. Jack was genuinely in love with Mark. Mark was genuinely in love with Jack too but his insecurities were constantly haunting him.

“Okay. I understand.”


	41. Chapter 41

Jack: I’m going to be completely offline for tomorrow

Dan: How come

Dan: Thought you needed internet to survive

Jack: I do

Dan: Well you’re going to die then

Jack: I will

Dan: That’s the good old PMA Jacksepticeye promotes

Jack: Yeah I’m going to die maybe that’s a good thing

Mark: It isn’t

Jack: I was joking

Jack: Dying is never a good thing and it should never been seen as someone’s only escape

Dan: Woah didn’t realise you were my therapist

Jack: I’m not

Jack: Anyways

Jack: Offline tomorrow

Jack: All you need to know

Mark: Why though

Mark: I’m going to miss you

Jack: I’ll be gone for a day

Jack: We are not a stupid teenage couple who miss each other after like five minutes of being apart

Mark: :((((((

Phil: You just got rejected

Dan: Watch out

Dan: We’re about to witness a domestic

Ethan: What is it with you guys and domestics

Mark: Answer my question though

Jack: What question

Mark: Why will you be offline

Jack: I can’t tell anyone right now, sorry

Jack: You’ll find out eventually, I promise

Mark: It isn’t bad, is it?

Jack: No

Jack: Please don’t worry


	42. Chapter 42

***Jack and Ethan’s chat***

Jack: Ethan

Jack: Can you come and get me

Ethan: You’re at the airport already?

Ethan: Shit that was faster than I expected

Jack: I can wait if you need

Ethan: No no I’m just getting my shoes on

Jack: Awesome

Jack: I really appreciate this you know

Jack: We haven’t known each other for very long so this is really nice of you

Ethan: Anytime :)

Jack: :)

Ethan: I just got in my car so I’m leaving now

Ethan: Should be about twenty minutes

Jack: Thank you!


	43. Chapter 43

Ethan: Mark

Ethan: Is it alright if I come over?

Ethan: Or you can come here

Ethan: It’s really important though

Mark: It’s really early

Ethan: It’s one in the afternoon

Mark: Is that the time?

Ethan: Look at the clock on your phone you doof

Mark: huh

Mark: I thought it was like nine in the morning or something

Ethan: Cool

Ethan: Can I come over or not?

Mark: It’s a bit of a mess here so I’d say no

Mark: But then I’d come to you but I’m lazy and I haven’t got dressed yet so

Mark: e f f o r t

Ethan: I don’t mind a mess

Ethan: I could help you clean it up if you want

Mark: I can’t ask you to do that

Ethan: I don’t mind

Mark: Fine then

Ethan: So it’s alright if I leave now?

Mark: Sure


	44. Chapter 44

"Come in!” Mark yelled when someone knocked on the door, assuming it was just Ethan. Ethan did walk in to the messy living room but he wasn’t alone. Suddenly, Mark was embarrassed by his greasy hair and the clothes strewn everywhere. He wanted to get up and speed clean the place, grabbing the dirty dishes, having a shower and picking up all the shit that was covering the floor. Jack looked so... _perfect_. His hair was clean and freshly dyed. His eyes were sparkling with life and he was smiling gently down at Mark whose eyes were just wide open in shock. He scrambled up, draping the blanket around him so that his shirtless body was no longer on show.

“Hey...” Jack bashfully mumbled, waving slowly at Mark who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

“I need to shower. Get comfortable.” Mark then shot upstairs, his heart pounding fast inside his chest. He grabbed a clean pair of skinny jeans and the first shirt he touched before practically diving into his bathroom and turning on the shower. He stepped inside and, as the water pelted his body, he contemplated why on earth Jack would show up on his doorstep out of the blue.

He squirted some shampoo into the palm of his hand, massaging it into his hair as he stared straight forward. He realised just how nervous he was when he watched his shaky hand attempt to get some conditioner out. Why was he so anxious about talking to Jack? Jack was his boyfriend... they should feel comfortable with each other. He was probably just worried Jack would judge him because he was yet to pull himself together after their temporary break up. He had been neglecting himself for a while, barely eating and barely sleeping. He just couldn’t find it in himself to get up and do anything but watch TV or go on his laptop. The only time Mark actually got up was when he needed to record a very half-assed video.

As Mark stepped out of the shower, dried himself and got dressed, he found himself wanting to go downstairs less and less. His mind was trying to convince him that he was living in the worst possible case scenario and Jack was here to tell him he had always hated him and their relationship was a joke or something along those lines.

He headed downstairs with trembling hands buried deep inside the pockets of his jeans. He had to admit he felt a little better after cleaning himself up. Mark entered the living room and refused to make eye contact with Jack who was talking to Ethan and didn’t notice his presence for a moment. “Hi.”

“He’s alive,” Ethan chuckled before standing up. “I’ll give you two some privacy.” He then disappeared out the front door, practically forcing Jack and Mark to talk to each other. Jack jumped up onto his feet and wrapped his arms around Mark who smelt like vanilla, thanks to his shower gel. Jack buried his head into Mark’s neck as Mark rubbed his back gently.

“I missed you so much...” Jack mumbled, still not exiting the embrace. Both of them would have happily stayed in that position for a much longer period of time if they could.

“I missed you too...”

They separated and Jack wrapped his pale arms around Mark’s neck. He then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Mark’s as softly as he could. Mark wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, holding him as closely as he could. They never wanted to part or let each other go. They were two men in love.


	45. Chapter 45

Dan: are you guys okay?

Dan: sadly I can’t come to America with my trusty binoculars

Phil: Dan we have discussed this

Phil: It isn’t socially acceptable or legal to stalk and watch people from outside their windows

Dan: They’re my friends so it’s okay

Tyler: what

Dan: Nothign

Dan: Nothing

Phil: Dan wants to know what’s going on with Mark and Jack because they haven’t been online since yesterday

Tyler: Oh

Tyler: Ethan took Jack over to Mark’s and neither of them have said anything since

Phil: Ooooh do you think that’s a good sign?

Dan: Yes

Dan: Unless they got into a huge fight

Dan: And one of them is currently dead on the floor of Mark’s living room

Mark: Oh shit

Mark: They’re onto me

Tyler: 0_o

Dan: Poor Jack

Dan: He was so young and had so much to live for

Phil: :(

Mark: I’m joking

Mark: ***photo of Jack asleep with his head in Mark’s lap***

Mark: We were watching a movie and he fell asleep on me

Dan: Cute

Phil: Dan why don’t you fall asleep on me like that

Dan: Because you’re boney af

Dan: I like comfort when I sleep

Mark: He’s precious

Dan: Ew that’s disgusting

Mark: I can’t believe I broke up with this Irish potato

Phil: Aw

Dan: Ew


	46. Chapter 46

Jack: Look

Jack: Mark

Jack: If we’re going to date, you can’t be sending our friends photo of me when I’m sleeping

Jack: aS BEAUTIFUL AS I AM

Mark: How come

Mark: You’re cute

Jack: Thanks but no

Phil: But I like the wholesome content

Dan: ew

Mark: You know I’m still going to do it even if you tell me not to

Jack: I do

Mark: :)

Jack: :)

Phil: Can I tell you a secret

Phil: I took a photo of Dan when he was asleep once

Dan: I bet I looked ugly as fuck

Phil: PG chat

Phil: Let’s just say it was impossible to count how many chins you had

Dan: I’m proud of my chins


	47. Chapter 47

Ethan: Guess what

Dan: What

Phil: What

Ethan: I don't know but I knew it would get your attention

Dan: Congrats. You got our hopes up.

Phil: HIGH HIGH HOPES FOR A LIVING

Jack: That was a̶n̷t̶i̶climactic

Jack: Like your channel

Ethan: oOF

Dan: hA good one

Ethan: What does that even mean?

Dan: I don't know but it was funny

Mark: ***photo Jack when he isn't looking***

Mark: How amused with himself does he look?

Phil: ***photo of Dan with a double chin***

Phil: Dan said he found the joke funny when really he's just sitting there like this

Jack: hEY

Dan: wELL

Phil: hA we EXPOSED you

Mark: *high fives Phil*

Jack: NO HIGH FIVES ARE MY THING *dives in front of Mark to block the high five*

Phil: :((( I wanted a high five

Dan: I’d give you one but I don't appreciate being exposed

Phil: :( mean

Dan: Fine

Dan: *high fives*


	48. Chapter 48

Ethan: Guess what

Jack: nO ONE CARES

Dan: you've started conversations with that every day for the past week

Dan: We won't fall for this again

Ethan: :( there was actually something this time

Tyler: Have you heard of the boy who cried wolf?

Tyler: That's you

Phil: Wolf boy

Dan: Phil no

Dan: That makes him sound like a furry

Phil: :(

Ethan: What if I was

Ethan: I'm not

Ethan: But what if I was

Phil: Well Dan convinced most of the internet he's one so

Dan: I'm not

Phil: Right

Dan: -.-

Tyler: You can be whatever you want to be

Phil: Can I be a unicorn that pukes rainbows

Mark: No

Jack: How-

Phil: Magic!

Tyler: Okay

Mark: Okay so we have wolfboii, broccoliboii and magicboii

Mark: what's next

Jack: You can be sparkleboii and Dan can be memeboii

Tyler: Too many boiis

Tyler: I'll remain as Tyler thank you

Phil: Spoil sport :(

Ethan: Tyler doesn't believe in fun

Tyler: I do

Ethan: Fight me

Tyler: No

Ethan: Okay


	49. Chapter 49

_(Broccoliboii changed his name to AndroidSentByCyberLife)_

Dan: not that game again

Phil: *licks blue blood*

Ethan: tRIGGERED

Phil: :P

Mark: Unpopular opinion

Mark: Detroit was shot

Mark: *shit

Jack: *cracks knuckles*

Jack: What

Jack: did

Jack: you

Jack: just

Jack: say

Jack: *pulls out knife*

Mark: I was joking

Jack: *represses A̷n̷t̴i̶* ha funny

Dan: #AntilikesDetroitconfirmed

Phil: Anti is the type of person to kill EVERYONE

Phil: Split up Kara’s fam, lead a destructive and murderous revolution for the androids…

Dan: What would happen to Connor tho

Jack: Nothing

Jack: I will protect my boi no matter what

Ethan: That's love

Mark: #Jackischeatingonmewithanandroidconfirmed

Tyler: What's going on?

Tyler: I turn my phone off for five minutes and now Jonnor is alive and thriving

Dan: Yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiii

Mark: Fuck septiplier

Jack: Yes

Jack: Jonnor 4 life

Phil: Cute

Phil: Like Jack

Dan: Yeah because I'm not cute

Jack: oof domestic

Phil: You're not cute

Dan: Thanks

Phil: You're welcome ^-^


	50. Chapter 50

Jack: Today is the day we part my love

Jack: I will miss you bb

Jack: For you were my life

Jack: All the memories we shared

Jack: All those times you were there for me

Dan: This is the group chat

Jack: I know

Jack: I am sincerely distraught that we need to split up

Jack: I love you

Jack: With all my heart

Mark: What

Mark: You're just sitting next to me hugging your phone like it was your child or something

Mark: ??

Mark: Are you taking drugs again? I thought I told you to stop

Phil: aGaIn?? 0_o

Jack: *whispers dramatically* 4:20… blaze it… *wipes tear*

Jack: so this is it, huh?

Jack: No

Jack: not the apocalypse

Jack: Yes that was an Imagine Dragons reference

Jack: oh all those times we listened to music together

Jack: I'll miss that

Jack: I'll miss everything we had

Jack: even though I'm going to replace you

Tyler: Did you and Mark break up again?

Mark: Not that I know of?

Jack: Goodbye, my love

Dan: Definitely high

Dan: Or drunk

Dan: I mean he is Irish

Jack: If one can be high or drunk on grief and sadness then yes I am high on that shit. High as the tallest mountain.

Ethan: wtf did I just wake up to

Mark: Who knows

Mark: Jack who are you parting with?

Jack: My love

Jack: I'm getting a new phone

Phil: I was actually worried for a sec

Mark: Me too

Mark: What a nerd

Dan: Why are you dating him?

Mark: I don't even know at this point


	51. Chapter 51

Jack: ya bois got dat fresh tech

Tyler: Now in English please

Jack: Your boy has got his new phone

Dan: Noice

Phil: Cool beanz

Tyler: Doesn't anyone speak English here?

Mark: Nah m8

Ethan: Sick bro

Tyler: Okay bye

Jack: Bye

Ethan: Adios mi amigo

Dan: Don't you mean ‘novio’

Ethan: huh

Phil: dAN

Ethan: is that Spanish?

Dan: Sí

Ethan: brb google translating that shit

Phil: PG chat

Ethan: dAN WYF

Ethan: WTF

Ethan: Tyler isn't my boyfriend

Dan: That's what Jack and Mark said and now look where they are

Ethan: No… just no

Tyler: ^^

Phil: I thought you left Tyler

Tyler: I'm back now

Phil: Fair enough

Ethan: I'm straight

Dan: denial my friends

Phil: stop shipping everyone

Dan: you don't understand

Dan: I spot soulmates

Dan: It isn't a curse but a blessing

Dan: A talent

Dan: I bet £10 they'll end up dating by the end of this year

Phil: it's October

Phil: so okay *shakes your hand*

Phil: £10 they won't end up dating

Ethan: Wtf you can't bet on our love life

Dan: Sure we can


	52. Chapter 52

Jack: ***photo of him and Mark***

Jack: I leave today :(

Jack: Wait I've got a better photo

Jack: ***better photo of him and Mark***

Phil: Aw

Dan: rip

Mark: Stop talking on here

Mark: Let’s go out and make the most of our time together

Phil: Are you texting whilst in the same room as each other

Mark: As if you and Dan aren’t

Dan: true

Jack: What should we do?

Dan: Get ice cream

Phil: Watch anime

Jack: Ew no

Jack: You weebs

Phil: ouch

Dan: Don’t diss anime until you give it a shot

Jack: I’m joking

Jack: I own the whole first season of AOT and some Soul Eater

Jack: Oh and I watched One Punch

Ethan: One Punch is the only anime I’ve ever watched fun fact

Phil: Wow that was fun

Dan: Jack when you’re back in England come over

Dan: We can watch some quality anime together

Phil: PARASITE

Dan: Sure

Jack: That sounds like a whole lot of fun to me

Mark: You’re already making plans without me :(

Jack: Yeah sorry

Jack: I h8 you now

Mark: rejected

Ethan: domestic

Dan: Anyways

Dan: Go eat your ice cream and watch your anime

Mark: We are not watching anime Dan

Phil: You convince yourself that

Jack: I’d be down for anime

Mark: Me too


	53. Chapter 53

Jack: Marl

Jack: Mark

Jack: WTF

Dan: What did he do this time

Jack: I think someonr should call an ambulance because I’m abouy to break down and have a heart attack

Dan: Is that serious or

Tyler: Did he break up with you again

Jack: I’m crying in the middle of the fucking airport

Phil: PG chat

Jack: I love that dude so much it’s stupid

Jack: It’d hard to see whilst cryinm this much

Jack: I’m such a mesd

Jack: But I need to go because I’m about to boatd the plane

Jack: You’ll see what he did when I get back to England

Mark: ;)

Ethan: I’m so alone

Dan: *pushes Tyler closer to you*

Dan: I have a friend who’s single

Tyler: DAN NO

Ethan: No thank you

Ethan: I’d rather jump off a cliff

Tyler: ouch

Tyler: Would you really?

Ethan: Well kind of??

Dan: *pulls out a pair of binoculars*

Phil: Dan

Dan: That’s my name

Dan: Now sshshshshsh they’re discussing feelings

Ethan: Would you rather jump off a cliff?

Tyler: No not really

Ethan: Oh... what?

Dan: kiss kiss kiss

Tyler: I don’t have feelings for you or anything

Tyler: I just think life’s too precious to throw away like that

Ethan: Yeah that makes sense

Ethan: So no feelings?

Tyler: No feelings :)

Dan: Maybe no feelings could be their always

Ethan: That movie’s old Dan

Dan: likE YOUR MUM

Ethan: Thanks

Tyler: I think Phil has already won the bet

Phil: I’ll take that money now thank you

Dan: It isn’t the end of the year yet!

Phil: I’m going to win this

Dan: Yeah right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you’re enjoying this story. I have a quick question for you and I’d like you to be completely honest with me.
> 
> I’ve written a new story and I was wondering if you’d mind if it was Voltron centred rather than YouTuber centred? If you don’t mind, who do you ship front Voltron? 
> 
> Thank you if you reply :)


	54. Chapter 54

Dan: Where are you?

Dan: Jack

Dan: JACK

Dan: Answer your goddamn phone you Irish potato

Dan: Jack

Dan: JACK

Dan: I’ve got it

Dan: ...

Dan: Potato

Dan: Leprechaun

Dan: Alcohol

Dan: Clovers

Dan: Niall Horan

Jack: Dan you can’t just assume I’ll respond if you start talking about Irish stuff

Dan: Well you did so

Jack: True

Phil: Can we talk about One Direction for a moment because like Niall and Harry were always the best

Mark: I agree about Niall

Mark: Maybe I have a thing for the Irish 0_o

Jack: Louis was always better

Dan: Harry though

Ethan: What happened to his hair in like 2016 though

Ethan: What a mess

Jack: Like your channel

Ethan: I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that

Mark: hA

Dan: Where are you though Irish Potato

Dan: We’re waiting for you

Jack: Almost there

Jack: We were waiting for our bag you English Crumpet

Dan: Nice

_(Danisameme changed his name to EnglishCrumpet)_

Dan: Oh I see you

Dan: Who’s that with you

Mark: Surprise bitch

Dan: OMG MARK WHAT


	55. Chapter 55

Ethan: What’s up my dudes

Ethan: My homies

Jack: Suhhhhhhh dude

Dan: hi

Ethan: What’s hanging with y’all

Dan: Mark and Jack are currently on top of each other

Dan: Asleep

Dan: Phil has his head on top of my arm and now I can’t feel it

Dan: Life’s good

Ethan: Got a little too hammered last night with the lads?

Dan: I just threw up in my mouth a little

Ethan: Good

Tyler: Not good

Tyler: Are you okay

Dan: Yes

Dan: Tell Ethan to talk in English

Tyler: Welcome to my world

Ethan: lads lads lads

Ethan: *finger guns*

Dan: You sound like a dad trying to act cool in front of his kids

Dan: It isn’t working

Jack: Are you talking about Chase

Dan: Chase?

Jack: :O

Dan: Who is Chase

Jack: The depressed father people seem to love a lot on my channel

Dan: Is this a kink

Jack: nO

Jack: Just a character

Jack: You know Anti, right?

Dan: Yeah murderous turtle dude

Jack: Like him

Dan: So murderous turtle depressed dad

Dan: You’re getting creative with these characters now huh

Jack: Yes

Dan: If he isn’t a turtle what is he

Jack: Something sad

Jack: Maybe a really sad dog

Dan: Okay Chase = Really sad dog™

Jack: Yes

Dan: What other characters do you have then

Jack: *clears throat*

Jack: There’s Marvin the magician

Dan: So rabbit boi™

Jack: Sure

Jack: There’s also Henrik Von Schneeplestein

Dan: Henrik Von Whatnow

Jack: Schneeplestein

Jack: He’s a doctor

Jack: Probably a kangaroo or something. I can see him being feisty

Dan: Kangeroo™

Jack: Jackieboy Man

Dan: Definitely spider guy™

Jack: He is not a rip off of Spider-Man

Dan: You let yourself believe that

Jack: He isn’t but whatever

Jack: Jameson Jackson

Jack: He’s mute and there’s these theories about whether he’s a pupper

Jack: *puppet he isn’t a dog

Dan: Oh yeah

Dan: Well he is so pupper boi™

Jack: How did we get onto this topic

Dan: I don’t know

Dan: Do you want tea

Jack: Yeah boiii


	56. Chapter 56

Mark: Lads

Dan: Hi Louis

Mark: I’m Mark

Dan: It was a joke

Dan: Because Louis Tomlinson says lad a lot

Jack: I HEARD LOUIS TOMLINSON

Mark: no

Dan: Anyways what did you want Markimoo

Mark: Can we order some pizza

Phil: Why didn’t you just ask that aloud

Phil: We’re all in the same room

Mark: Well this group chat was the origins of our friendship so I thought it should be the origins of our pizza too

Phil: What even

Ethan: Tyler

Tyler: Ethan

Ethan: Come over and we can order pizza too

Tyler: Sounds like a plan

Dan: Will this be a date by any chance

Ethan: no

Tyler: No

Phil: Good

Dan: Anyways pizza

Dan: Y’all down with bbq chicken

Phil: How many times do I have to remind you you aren’t American

Dan: Y’all can fuck off telling me who I am

Phil: PG chat...

Dan: F u c k y o u P h i l

Phil: ouch

Jack: Hawaiian pls

Mark: That’s a crime against humanity

Ethan: No that’s the best pizza Jack you’re now my best friend

Jack: Yay! Pineapple on pizza is nice

Mark: It’s a crime

Mark: We cannot date if you support fruit on pizza

Dan: domestic

Ethan: domestic

Phil: domestiv

Phil: *domestic

Jack: I’d rather date pineapple pizza

Mark: Rude

Jack: The truth can be harsh sometimes Markimoo

Phil: So Hawaiian and bbq chicken

Mark: You are despicable Jackaboy

Jack: Like Ethan’s channel am I right

Ethan: sTOP WITH THIS BULLYING

Jack: No it’s funny

Mark: Haha


	57. Chapter 57

Ethan: Can I ask y'all something

Phil: Sure

Dan: So he's allowed to say y'all? That's hardly fair

Phil: well he's a real American Dan

_(BritishCrumpet changed his name to AmeriDan)_

Dan: y'all

Phil: Can I block you

Dan: I dare you

Ethan: Hello

Ethan: I had a question

Mark: I maybe have an answer

Ethan: How did you guys know you liked each other

Dan: You think you got feelings for Tyler?

Ethan: Dan no

Ethan: Just stop

Ethan: I don't think you realise just how uncomfortable you make me when you joke about that

Dan: Oh sorry

Dan: It's just a joke

Ethan: Please answer my question

Mark: Well Jack was drunk when he first admitted his feelings to me and that made me think a lot. I couldn't get him off of my mind and as much as I tried to deny it it wouldn't go away

Mark: So I did what anyone would do and flew to England and told him

Ethan: As you do...

Mark: Yeah

Dan: And I realised I liked Phil when I started to think about him weirdly.  Like I'd think damn he looks good in that shirt and stuff like that. Full homo, even if I wouldn't admit it

Phil: Aw Dan <3

Ethan: Maybe I'm a little homo

Dan: ...I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable but I'm just asking

Dan: ...For Tyler?

Ethan: If I did I wouldn't say because HE IS IN THIS CHAT

Ethan: But no

Ethan: There's someone else

Ethan: I've known him for a long time

Ethan: So it's weird that I've just suddenly... feeling things for him... maybe

Ethan: I haven't liked anyone in a long time? I don't even remember liking many people haha

Ethan: I'm always alone

Dan: Aw

Dan: What's his name

Ethan: Charlie

Dan: Chethan

Dan: New OTP

Ethan: I have no chance though haha he's in a relationship

Dan: That sucks

Dan: Tyler send Ethan ice cream

Tyler: Okay

Ethan: Guys it's fine

Ethan: I think he's cute that's all

Phil: You'll find somebody

Ethan: Nah I'll die alone

Ethan: I don't mind that though

Dan: Aw

Dan: You'll always have us

Phil: Dan? Being sweet? More likely than you think

Dan: -.-

Dan: This is why I'm usually just a sarcastic fuck


	58. Chapter 58

Ethan: I need to tell you something

Ethan: I'm 99% sure you'll be accepting but this is still petrifying for me

Ethan: I'm literally shaking

Ethan: Tyler left ages ago so I'm just here 

Ethan: Alone

Ethan: Hacing a breakdown

Ethan: Having

Dan: Isn't it like three am in America

Ethan: Ueah

Ethan: Yeah

Ethan: I think I'm going to throw up

Dan: Maybe you should try and contact Tyler so he can be there for you

Dan: Or Charlie *wiggles eyebrows*

Ethan: I can't

Ethan: I need to tell you something now or I'll wimp out

Phil: What's up?

Phil: Is it bad

Ethan: Not in my eyes

Ethan: Hopefull not in yours

Ethan: Hopefully

Dan: You can tell us anything

Ethan: Do you know what it means to be dmeiromantic

Ethan: fuck demiromantic or demisexual

Dan: I've heard of it why?

Ethan: I think I'm demisexual demiromantic

Ethan: Fuck I know 

Ethan: I've known for a while

Ethan: But Charlie confirmed it

Phil: *virtual hug*

Ethan: I can't berathe

Ethan: breathe

Dan: Hey, Ethan it's alright

Dan: Does Tyler know?

Ethan: Not yet

Dan: Well we support you and I just know Tyler, Jack and Mark will support you too

Phil: We're so proud of you for coming out to us because we all know how hard it can be

Phil: I told Dan in person about being pansexual and I cried so hard

Dan: I can confirm that

Phil: It isn't something to be ashamed of. You should be proud because coming out isn't easy

Ethan: I know

Ethan: I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't

Ethan: Now it's three am and I'm high on exhaustion so it came out

Ethan: ha I came out

Dan: Aw

Ethan: I'll regret this in the morning

Phil: You should get some sleep

Dan: You're amazing Ethan <3

Dan: No homo

Ethan: You guys are the best


	59. Chapter 59

Mark: Ethan omg

Mark: I'm proud of you dude!

Jack: What does demi mean?

Ethan: :")

Ethan: Someone who is demi only experiences romantic/sexual attraction after developing an emotional connection with the person

Jack: Ah

Jack: I'm sorry I'm dumb

Ethan: It's alright

Ethan: I hadn't heard of it until I did a lot of research as a teenager

Jack: I'm proud of you too though

Tyler: Aw Ethan!

Tyler: I knew something was up when you started crying over the ice cream

Tyler: You said it was just because I was "so nice" but I knew it was something else

Tyler: This is a massive step for you and you're so brave

Ethan: Thank you

Ethan: Thank you all so much 

Ethan: I couldn't ask for better friends :)

Mark: You don't need to thank us

Jack: <3

Dan: Tyler's the only potentially straight person here

Tyler: I never thought I'd be a minority

Ethan: Ha sorry Tyler

Tyler: Don't apologise!

Dan: Have you ever thought about how diverse our sexualities are here?

Phil: Yes

Dan: We have someone straight, pansexual, bisexual, demisexual... 

Ethan: What an accepting group

Ethan: It's amazing

Jack: ...

Jack: Like your channel

Ethan: AW JACK

Ethan: That was sweet

Mark: Don't steal my man demi dude

Ethan: Fight me bi guy

Dan: Ha bi guy

Dan: That rhymes

Phil: Good observation there Dan

Dan: Thanks

Dan: For real though

Dan: I love you guys

Dan: No homo

Dan: Maybe a little homo

Phil: <3

Ethan: We love you too


	60. Chapter 60

Ethan: Guess what

Ethan: I'm in a bit of a pickle

Dan: I like pickles

Phil: I don't

Mark: What's up

Ethan: Charlie kissed me

Dan: WTF

Ethan: I know

Ethan: But afterwards he just ran

Tyler: He has a girlfriend though?

Ethan: I know...

Mark: You need to talk to him about it

Jack: Could it have been like... a joke or something

Ethan: Well we were a bit tipsy

Jack: Maybe he didn't mean it

Ethan: Yeah...

Ethan: Shit guys

Ethan: He just messaged me saying we needed to talk

Ethan: WHAT DO I DO

Dan: Just agree to it

Dan: Because otherwise things will be awkward and you won't know how you both feel

Tyler: Just don't let him lead his girlfriend on or whatever

Tyler: and no cheating

Tyler: No matter what

Ethan: Oh no no definitely no cheating

Ethan: He's on his way over now... wish me luck

Phil: Good luck!

Dan: Good luck Crankiiboii

Mark: You can do this

Ethan: Thanks guys

Ethan: I'm hopeless with love

Jack: Me too and look where I am

Mark: In England?

Jack: In a really happy place with you you doof

Mark: aw jack how sweet

Mark: The potato is getting sentimental

Jack: -.-

Ethan: HE JUST KNOCKED ON THE DORO

Ethan: FUCK I CAN'T DO THIS

Phil: Sure you can

Phil: Just take a deep breath

Dan: If things get awkward reference a meme

Dan: That's what I always do and I'm getting by aren't I?

Ethan: Memes

Ethan: Got it

Ethan: See ya

Dan: Bye dude


	61. Chapter 61

Ethan: He broke up with his girlfriend

Ethan: Because he had feelings for me

Ethan: Wtf

Dan: cHETHAN IS LIVING

Tyler: What happened after you found out?

Phil: Details please

Ethan: We might have kissed again

Ethan: And then watched a movie together

Ethan: Then he fell asleep

Ethan: WITH HIS HEAD ON MY SHOULDER

Dan: OMG

Phil: CUTE

Tyler: OTP

Dan: Tyler?? Using internet talk??

Phil: We have entered another universe

Ethan: Haha

Tyler: You should add him to the chat

Dan: YASSSSSSSSSS

Dan: I need to meet him

Jack: Phan and septiplier no no no

Jack: Chethan 4 life

Ethan: I'm tired

Dan: how about you sleep and CUDDLE CHARLIE

Ethan: Fuck

Ethan: Okay

Ethan: He smells nice

Mark: Stop being creepy and just cuddle


	62. Chapter 62

_Crankiiboii added PanMan to the chat!_

Ethan: This is my fam

Tyler: Since when were we related

Ethan: We're not

Ethan: It's just- never mind

Charlie: Well this seems lit

Ethan: It is

Jack: It's sick my dudes

Charlie: lads

Ethan: lads

Mark: So you two

Mark: Relationship status

Mark: What is it

Ethan: single

Charlie: single

Mark: *spits out coffee* what

Jack: Mark

Mark: Jack

Dan: *grabs all of you and climbs into a bush*

Dan: let it happen on its own

Ethan: I told you Charlie

Ethan: They're obsessed with our ship

Charlie: hA and I didn't believe you

Mark: *pokes head out of the bush* you what m8

Ethan: We've been dating since this morning

Dan: CHETHAN LIVES

Phil: Yeet

Tyler: What

Phil: Yay

Tyler: Okay


	63. Chapter 63

Ethan: ***picture with blue hair***

Ethan: I conformed

Dan: no one asked you to dye your hair

Phil: no one even mentioned it

Ethan: I wanted to

Ethan: Does it look okay?

Charlie: Hell yeah

Charlie: I dyed mine too but I'm too ugly for selfies

Ethan: nO CHARLIE

Charlie: yES CHARLIE

Charlie: We just woke up so my hair's like... having a rave or something

Dan: ...WE

Charlie: yeah

Charlie: Ethan slept over last night

Dan: insert Lenny face

Charlie: we've been dating for two days

Charlie: The only reason he stayed over was because he couldn't be bothered to drive home last night

Dan: Me

Mark: what does conform even mean

Tyler: Conforming is when you do something to fit in the group. You basically just follow what other people are doing so you don't stand out.

Ethan: I'mmmmmmm Tyler

Ethan: and I know everything

Tyler: I don't know everything

Mark: You do

Tyler: Not really

Dan: You do

Charlie: Modest huh

Tyler: No? Just truthful??

Charlie: That's what they all say

Tyler: What does that even mean

Charlie: I don't know

Charlie: You're meant to know everything

Phil: Your hair's cool

Charlie: Thanks

Phil: not you you apple

Phil: Ethan

Ethan: Thanks

Charlie: What was that insult

Charlie: Apple's are gr8

Phil: I prefer oranges


	64. Chapter 64

Mark: Look at this sleepy boi 

Mark: ***picture of Jack asleep***

Dan: He's going to kill you now

Mark: Good

Mark: I want death

Dan: Same

Dan: Don't die though

Mark: Tell Jackaboy not to kill me then

Mark: He might put poison in my potatoes or something

Phil: Jack wouldn't do that

Phil: He loves potatoes too much

Ethan: I like potatoes

Ethan: So many possibilities with those bad boys

Phil: like chips

Ethan: chips as in fries or

Phil: both

Ethan: Yes

Tyler: Potatoes are good

Ethan: I'm glad we can all agree on something

Charlie: I'm not a fan of potatoes NHL

Charlie: NFL

Charlie: NFL

Charlie: NFL

Charlie: ffs NGL

Ethan: karma for not liking potatoes

Charlie: Stfu

Ethan: MAKE ME

Dan: omg omg omg

Charlie: okay

Dan: love

Phil: yes

Dan: no like

Dan: That's love

Phil: Oh

Phil: My bad

Mark: dOES DAN CALL PHIL LOVE

Dan: u judging

Mark: that's both hilarious and cute at the same time

Mark: I expected you two to lovingly call each other turnip or something

Phil: We do that too

Mark: You two are absolutely disgusting


	65. Chapter 65

Jack: mark

Jack: we need to talk

Dan: Mark it's nice knowing you mate

Phil: m8

Jack: shut up phan

Jack: this is between me and mark

Dan: why are you doing it in the group chat then

Jack: I want an audience to see how badass I am

Mark: how much of a murderer you are 

Mark: They'll protect me! They'll be eyewitnesses to my death

Jack: They won't tell anybody

Jack: will you

Dan: ha no

Phil: who was mark again?

Jack: see

Jack: you should run

Mark: *runs*

Jack: I h8 u merk

Mark: I'm sorry

Tyler: don't break up again will you

Jack: I don't know

Jack: Mark hasn't been nice to me :(

Jack: Sending photos without my consent

Mark: NEVER AGAIN

Jack: you have one last chance

Jack: if you blow it I'll fight you

Mark: thank you 

Mark: my wonderful potato


	66. Chapter 66

Mark: bye lads

Charlie: lit fam squad

Dan: lads lads lads

Mark: For real though

Mark: I'm about to board my plane back to America

Jack: :(

Mark: Jack don't start sobbing on me again?? I don't want to have to run back to you for the fourth time because I hate knowing you're upset

Charlie: fourth time?

Mark: Yes

Jack: but I miss you

Mark: It has been five minutes

Jack: SooOooOOo

Mark: So you can live without me for a little longer

Jack: I can't though

Mark: You managed like twenty something years before we met??

Jack: That was before I knew about how nice you are

Jack: And how cuddley

Charlie: That's not a word

Jack: It is now

Mark: Thanks Jack but you don't depend on meeee

Mark: You'll be visiting for PAX soon right?

Jack: well yeah

Mark: Exactly

Jack: Will you not miss me at all then?

Mark: Of course I'll miss you you potato

Mark: I just think it's best that we just go and don't get too emotional about it

Mark: Just focus on the fact that we'll see each other soon

Jack: Yeah

Jack: I'll try

Ethan: Why don't you meet up with someone to take your mind off of Markimoo

Charlie: ^^

Dan: Have you seen Felix lately

Jack: no but that's awkward now

Dan: when awkward reference memes

Charlie: Sounds good

Mark: Add Felix back into the chat

Mark: I need to board my plane now though so byeee guuuuuys

Charlie: Adios

Dan: bye

Phil: Byeeee

Jack: Should I really add him back into the chat after what happened before?

Dan: Yeah. It wasn't his fault and he's probably sad about it

Jack: It wasn't his fault...

Phil: Exactly

Jack: Okay I'll add him back in later. I need to drive home.

Phil: Cool

Charlie: What happened with this Felix guy?

Ethan: I'll tell you about it later

Charlie: K


	67. Chapter 67

Ethan: Jack your boyfriend is an idiot

Jack: I know

Jack: Why point it out now though?

Ethan: ***picture of Mark in the hospital with an ice pack over his eye***

Jack: What happened?

Ethan: Long story

Ethan: We were at the bar, right?

Jack: Right

Ethan: We were drunk

Jack: Mark can't get drunk

Ethan: Okay I was a little tipsy

Tyler: A bit more than a little Eth

Charlie: A lot more than a little

Tyler: Charlie you were also very drunk so you can't talk

Charlie: Hmm...

Jack: back to the story please

Ethan: K

Ethan: I got really drunk and started talking to this guy because he was trying to hit on Charlie

Jack: Right...

Ethan: Then the dude just randomly swung for me

Tyler: It wasn't random... you were screaming at him about how Charlie was with you

Tyler: Also about how Attack On Titan was overrated

Jack: How did Mark get hurt by this??

Tyler: He was wearing an Attack On Titan shirt

Ethan: Mark dived in front of me just in time for the dude to hit him instead

Charlie: Mark was laughing really hard but then we got out of there and he started to cry

Charlie: It was cute

Ethan: Oi

Jack: Crying isn't cute?

Jack: I wish I could hug him :(

Ethan: I'll hug him for you

Jack: Also how come his hair isn't red anymore??

Tyler: As soon as he got here he dyed it back

Jack: Oh okay

Ethan: Looks gr8 doesn't it

Jack: Yeah


	68. Chapter 68

Ethan: I forgot to add Felix into the chat oops

_Crankiiboii added PewDiePie to the chat!_

Felix: I shouldn't be here

Ethan: Yeah you should

Jack: You should

Mark: You shouldddd

Felix: But I caused trouble last time

Felix: You probably don't trust me

Dan: Send memes and we'll trust you

Felix: ??

Ethan: Ignore Dan

Felix: Okay

Dan: Rude

Jack: Just chill and forget about what happened

Felix: I'll try to

Felix: As long as Mark is cool with it

Mark: I am

Felix: Should we start again?

Dan: Sure. Names, pronouns, one fun fact!

Jack: This again? We've been friends for ages now

Dan: But we have a new addition to the squad

Charlie: Never say squad again please

Dan: Squad lit fam

Dan: I'm Dan, he/him, I'm tired

Phil: Good fact Danny boy. I'm Phil, he/him, Dan's my boyfriend

Felix: That's obvious

Jack: I'm Sean, he/him, I like to be called Jack

Felix: Everyone knows that

Mark: Mark, he/him, I got punched in the face the other day and it hurts

Felix: Nice

Ethan: Ethan, he/him, I have hair that's brighter than my future

Felix: Same

Felix: And mine's dark af

Charlie: Charlie, I love photography

Mark: Pronouns?

Charlie: Oh yeah I forgot haha...

Charlie: He/him...

Ethan: Charlie...

Charlie: I need to go

Felix: You alright dude?

Ethan: Charlie

Felix: I never got to introduce myself

Felix: Felix, he/him, I'm the coolest person you'll ever meet

Tyler: Tyler, he/him, I can't think of any facts that are fun


	69. Chapter 69

Charlie: ***picture of Ethan***

Charlie: Adorable right

Charlie: Like a penguin

Ethan: A penguin??

Charlie: Penguins are cute

Charlie: I mean look

Charlie: ***picture of penguin***

Charlie: Ethan or a penguin 90% will get it wrong

Ethan: That’s so me

Phil: ***picture of Dan***

Phil: Adorable right

Phil: Like... a blob fish

Mark: Cute pic

Felix: ***picture of Jack***

Felix: Adorable right

Mark: Yes always

Tyler: Well this is wholesome

Jack: It is

Charlie: :)

Tyler: ***picture of Mark***

Mark: My hair

Jack: Is an ugly piece of trash

Jack: Just like the rest of you

Mark: Aw thanks Jack

Mark: I lOvE yOu ToO!1!

Jack: Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just isn't the same without the photos. Reminder: if you want to see them, the wattpad version of this book has them in! My account name is the same as here :)


	70. Chapter 70

Charlie: There's something I need to tell you guys

Charlie: Ethan already knows

Ethan: *hugs*

Charlie: I'm sitting right next to you hug me irl you potato

Mark: Oi that's my insult for Jack

Ethan: Potatoes are cute

Charlie: Sure

Charlie: Anyway... this is really important to me and I'm terrified of telling you this

Jack: You can tell us anything

Dan: AnYtHiNg

Charlie: You know the other day? When we were introducing ourselves to Felix

Charlie: And I avoided the pronoun thing

Jack: Yeah...

Charlie: That's because the pronouns I like to use aren't what you think

Jack: Oh?

Tyler: So what should we refer to you as?

Charlie: They/Them for now please...

Jack: Of course!!

Mark: I'm proud of you, Charlie!

Ethan: I told you they'd accept you

Charlie: I know but I didn't think...

Charlie: I don't know

Tyler: Got it. Well done for trusting us

Charlie: No problem :) thanks for accepting me

Dan: Are you out to anybody else?

Charlie: Just Ethan and my brother

Dan: Aw

Charlie: Yeah

Charlie: I just started sobbing haha

Ethan: I can confirm that is true

Charlie: You guys are the best

Charlie: Thank you...


	71. Chapter 71

Felix: What do you get when you cross a potato with grass and trash?

Jack: I don't know

Dan: Me neither

Phil: a potato plant that someone disposed of

Felix: No

Phil: Dang

Felix: Jack

Jack: Yeah?

Mark: hA oh my gosh

Jack: What

Dan: What do you get when you cross an idiot with a potato, grass and trash

Dan: Jack

Jack: oHhhHhhH

Jack: I am an idiot

Jack: You're all so nice to me

Mark: You love me really

Felix: And me

Jack: I love Mark. Everyone else can go die

Phil: What did I do

Jack: You encouraged them

Ethan: Well

Tyler: it isn't very nice to generalise your anger to everyone in this chat when Dan and Felix are the ones at fault here

Jack: stop being a know it all

Tyler: Ouch now my feelings are hurt

Charlie: hi

Jack: Go away

Mark: Apologies Charlie little Jackaboy is having a tantrum

Jack: bye

Jack: You're all losers

Jack: I hate you

Mark: Sure you do


	72. Chapter 72

Dan: guess what

Phil: what

Dan: Not you

Ethan: What

Charlie: wHat

Mark: whAt

Tyler: whaT

Jack: is it just me or does what no longer look like a word

Jack: but what

Dan: Phil and I have a surprise for you

Dan: Well Jack and Felix do too

Jack: Do we?????

Dan: Yes just shut up and roll with it

Dan: FOR CHRISTMAS

Dan: WE'RE COMING TO AMERICA

Dan: ALL OF US

Jack: I didn't think that was set in stone? I thought it was just... I don't know a joke

Dan: So you aren't going?

Jack: I'll figure something out

Mark: JACK YOU BETTER COME HERE

Mark: OR I WILL COME OVER THERE, DISGUISE YOU AS A SACK OF POTATOES AND SMUGGLE YOU OVER HERE

Ethan: not much disguising is going to need to be done

Felix: YEET

Dan: people don't say that anymore Felix

Felix: Yeet...

Mark: Do you know any dates yet??

Dan: No but we will soon

Ethan: I'm freaking zAZZED

Tyler: English please?

Ethan: ...I'm excited

Mark: ME TOO

Mark: I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MY MOULDY IRISH POTATO

Jack: I'm not mouldy you carrot

Mark: My hair was red not orange you uncultured swine

Jack: Same thing, right red head?

Charlie: That is offensive to all gingers


	73. Chapter 73

Dan: Guess what bois

Dan: ***picture of him on the plane***

Dan: Phil is here with me

Felix: Yeet 

Felix: I am also there

Phil: We're on our way to America lads

Dan: I bet y'all can't wait to be blessed with this boi in your country 

Mark: jACK?

Mark: Is he with you?

Dan: It's so nice that you want to see me

Mark: jACKJACKJACK

Dan: He couldn't come

Mark: How come?

Dan: He had to go and see family instead

Dan: I think his mum's sick

Mark: Oh... I hope she's alright

Dan: He also said their wifi is bad and there's no service there so he won't be around for a couple of days

Phil: We're about to board the plane so we need to go

Ethan: SEE YOU IN THE USA FRIENDOS

Mark: Oh

Mark: See ya


	74. Chapter 74

Dan: Ffs... bad news guys

Mark: What?

Dan: The flight's delayed

Dan: By a few hours...

Mark: wtf no

Phil: Ugh

Phil: I'm hungry

Ethan: :(

Dan: Same

Dan: Why is plane food so expensive

Dan: we're flying with the cheapest company we aren't millionaires

Phil: We can dream

Mark: I can't wait that long to see you

Mark: I'm already lonely

Ethan: Without Jack

Mark: -.-

Tyler: Ha

Ethan: mark and jack sitting in a tree

Ethan: K

Ethan: I

Mark: -lling you because you are an absolute nerd

Ethan: Ouch

Tyler: I don't think Charlie would appreciate it if you killed him

Charlie: I would not

Ethan: Kill me

Mark: Gladly

Charlie: NO KILLING PLEASE

Tyler: I'm the only single one here and that's kind of sad

Tyler: But also great

Tyler: At least I know I'm not disgusting

Ethan: Tyler you are disgusting

Tyler: Thanks


	75. Chapter 75

Mark: look who I found

Mark: ***selfie with a potato***

Ethan: Aw...

Tyler: Ha it's been five minutes since you last talked and you miss him

Mark: hAHAHAAHAHA VERY FUNNY TYLER

Ethan: Calm down m8

Charlie: Dan, Phil and Felix be here soon right?

Charlie: Just a few more hours

Mark: That's a few hours too many

Mark: I'm lonely

Ethan: We're here

Mark: but JaAAaAaack

Tyler: Time will pass

Tyler: You can survive a few hours until you see your other friends

Tyler: And you can survive a few days until you get to talk to Jack again

Mark: sure I can

Mark: I'll just go record a video and the time will fly by

Ethan: Yeah

Mark: Okay well I have to go

Mark: See you later

Charlie: *waves*


	76. Chapter 76

Mark: I am being kidnapped

Mark: This is me calling for help

Ethan: He won't be able to respond for a while

Ethan: I blindfolded him

Dan: Kinky

Ethan: Ew...

Ethan: ...we'll be there in five minutes

Dan: Good

Dan: We're waiting for you

Dan: Everything's set up

Dan: So yes I am sitting in a pitch black room hiding underneath a table with a party hat on my hand

Dan: This is life

Phil: Everyone wonders what the life of YouTubers is like

Phil: It's like this

Dan: Yep

Felix: Good times

-

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me! Ethan!" Mark yelled, struggling in Ethan's arms as he was blindly dragged out of the car. Ethan was grumbling and telling him to roll with it but Mark was fairly convinced he was being kidnapped. The sound of a door creaking open filled their ears and then Ethan was standing behind Mark and telling him to remove the blindfold. "I swear if you guys have taken me to like... a gay bar or something."

"No gay bars. Take off the blindfold!" Mark looked extremely sceptical as he moved his hands up to the material and untied it. He was greeted with a black room until the lights flickered on and it came to life. People jumped out of everywhere and yelled the word 'surprise!'

Mark placed a hand on his heart and glanced around at everybody with wide eyes. "That almost gave me a heart att-" Then his eyes laid upon one person and he squealed, running forward and throwing himself into the arms of his boyfriend. He refused to let go, burying his head into the Irishman's hoodie and enjoying the moment. "Jack!"

"That's me." Jack grinned his beautiful grin and Mark couldn't help but kiss him gently. They parted and Mark just wanted to freeze the moment forever. He was so happy. Everyone around him was laughing and dancing and it was all so perfect.

"Is this My Chemical Romance? Who chose this playlist?" Felix yelled over the music that had come on around the time the party had been revealed. Dan let out a loud laugh as his face darkened and he raised a hand.

As everyone sang along with the song, Mark was crying. Everyone was too infatuated with what they were doing that they didn't notice but Jack did. Of course he did. He wrapped an arm around Mark and mumbled, "I thought this would make you happy..."

"It did," Mark wiped away his tears. "I'm just so happy."


	77. Chapter 77

Jack: Mark

Jack: Mark

Jack: Mark

Jack: Mark

Mark: JACK

Jack: That's my name

Ethan: That's wrong

Ethan: Your name is Sean boi get it right

Jack: Shut up

Jack: Mark

Jack: Mark

Jack: MARSHMALLOW

Jack: AMERICAN

Jack: RAVIOLI

Jack: KILLER

Ethan: Now that's the perfect description of markimoo

Mark: I don't like ravioli

Charlie: Me neither

Phil: Ravioli's pretty decent but it isn't great

Jack: STOP TALKING ABOUT RAVIOLI

Jack: Mark you're going to take me on a date

Mark: Am I?

Jack: Yes

Jack: I'd take you on a date but I don't know America so...

Jack: I'll pay

Mark: Well okay then

Jack: Let's go

Mark: ...Right now?

Jack: Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve if you celebrate ^-^!!


	78. Chapter 78

Tyler: I'm so alone wow

Ethan: yOu HaVe Me

Charlie: no homo?

Ethan: no homo

Ethan: Except with you

Ethan: You bring out my homo

Tyler: What

Charlie: Thanks? I think

Ethan: Haha

Jack: GUESS WHAT

Tyler: Hi Jack

Jack: GUESS WHAT

Tyler: I don't know

Ethan: You and Mark broke up

Ethan: No no

Ethan: He proposed

Jack: NOPE

Jack: LOOK

Jack: ***picture of him with a stuffed toy. Specifically with a character from Cuphead***

Charlie: Cute

Charlie: Ethan why don't you get me that shot

Charlie: *shit

Phil: Dan tried to win me a giant bear at a fun fair right

Phil: He couldn't

Phil: He was so bad he tried to bribe the dude running the stall it was hilarious

Ethan: Me

Dan: I'm still angry

Phil: I said it was alright four years ago

Dan: I SHOULD HAVE WON

Dan: IT WAS RIGGED

Phil: Yeah right

Jack: Anyway I should go

Jack: It's time for dinner :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS IF YOU CELEBRATE IT :D I hope you have a wonderful day!


	79. Chapter 79

Jack: Marl

Jack: mark

Jack: Mark

Jack: Today was fuv

Jack: I think I dranj a bit too mych

Mark: Yes you did jack

Mark: Stop texting and talk to me

Jack: You can't control mr

Jack: it would be cool if I was an androif like Cincinnati boy

Jack: convinced boo

Jack: CONCON BOI

Jack: WHY DID IT TRY AND AUTOCORRECT IT TO CINCINNATI BOU

Mark: Cincinnati boy nice

Mark: SERIOUSLY TALK TO ME THOUGH

Mark: I'M RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU

Mark: I'm going to take you to bed you big doof

Dan: bed huh

Dan: use protection boys

Mark: No

Mark: He's drunk

Mark: Don't even suggest it

Dan: I'm sorry

Dan: Use protection in the future

Phil: Dan stop

Phil: When they're ready

Jack: Sleeep is for the weak

Mark: Then you're weak

Mark: GO TO BED

Jack: Okay daaAd

Phil: Dan I know what you're thinking and no


	80. Chapter 80

Mark: Aw Jack's still asleep and I was just thinking

Mark: Like imagine if we never made this group chat

Dan: I made the group chat

Dan: All creds to me thank

Mark: Okay

Mark: But seriously. Without this stupid chat, I wouldn't have as many friends and I wouldn't have a boyfriend which is cool

Ethan: What got you so sentimental

Ethan: it's sickening

Dan: Like your channel

Ethan: very funny

Mark: I love you all honestly

Mark: As cheesy as that is

Phil: I'm lactose intolerant

Mark: Okay I won't ever try to be nice again. No one appreciates it

Tyler: I appreciate it

Mark: No one else does

Felix: I do

Felix: Even if I made a bad start to our friendship markimoo

Mark: Aw thanks Felix

Mark: Sorry for assuming things and stuff

Felix: it's cool

Felix: You're cool

Mark: So are you

Mark: All of you are cool

Mark: This chat is cool

Felix: I need to go because ya boi's got a date

Dan: GOOD LUCK BECAUSE YOU'LL NEED IT

Mark: See ya

Mark: I'm glad we made it though

Jack: Ew Mark what are you on

Mark: Ah he's awake

Jack: Because your phone was so bright it woke me up

Mark: it's one in the afternoon???

Jack: Yeah and

Jack: it's probably 4 in the morning somewhere

Jack: So let me sleep

Mark: Get up you idiot

Jack: Why should I

Mark: Because I'm asking you to

Ethan: Domestic

Dan: Ah good ol' domestics

Felix: Jack get up

Jack: Fine

Dan: Do you remember broccoliboii

Jack: Do you remember BritishCrumpet

Jack: What's next

Jack: AmericanWaffle

Tyler: Do you remember Wolfboii

Ethan: Hell yeah

Mark: Jack's actually getting up and I feel inclined to cook the potato some food

Jack: Aw thanks idiot

Mark: No problem broccoli boi

Dan: This is love

Phil: IF THIS IS LOVE

Phil: LOVE IS EASY

Phil: IT'S THE EASIEST THING TO DO

Dan: Is that McFly

Phil: Ye

Dan: Does anyone even listen to them anymore

Tyler: No

Dan: We should bring them back

Phil: DEFINITELY

Dan: Phil do you want to go out for lunch

Phil: PANCAKES

Dan: Pancakes shouldn't be for lunch but sure

Ethan: Nice

Ethan: I want pancakes

Charlie: I'll make you some because I want some too

Tyler: Then there's me

Tyler: R.I.P

Tyler: back to being sentimental.

Tyler: This chat has witnessed couples getting together, along with domestics and amazing friendships. It's been full of laughter and drama and smiles. We're lucky to have each other and I appreciate you all so much. I'm so glad I was allowed to join this chat.

Ethan: Go get yourself some pancakes Tyler

Tyler: Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
